Love is in the air
by little-miss-twilighter
Summary: Bella is an air hostess, Edward is a passenger. They tease each other during the flight before getting lemony. OOC, AH. Rated M for slight language use, fluff and, of course, lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, I was bored today and so wrote-this one shot. Yeah it has a lemon cause the little perve inside me wanted it and Ive noticed that lemony M rated stories tend to get more reviews =D So this is my first, probably failed attempt =P**

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx****Bella's POV**

* * *

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror while Alice finished packing her already bulging case. My hair was perfectly styled and hung in bouncy curls above my shoulders, my lips were a bright cherry red thanks to Alice's new lipstick and my uniform was a size too small (intentionally), my skirt was shorter than it needed to be and emphasised the length of my legs while the buttons on my blouse strained against my chest. I was the perfect combination of sexy and professional- exactly as I liked it. It was nice giving the male passengers something to occupy themselves with and it was fun to see the looks on their wives faces as they spent the duration of the flight trying (and failing) to get my attention in some way. I smiled sweetly and the brunette beauty in the mirror smiled back at me, her face lighting up.

"Bella! I need your help!"

Alice called me from the other room. She had decided that she wanted to come with me on this long-haul from England to Australia, saying that we both needed a holiday. I tried in vain to tell her that it was my _job _to travel around the world. I may only stay a day or two in various exotic locales but I still went there. But I soon gave up arguing after she plagued me for a week as I realised that I really _would _like to spend more than one night in a country and have a proper holiday. So, we decided to take full advantage of my employee discount and I booked Alice on a business class seat from Gatwick to Melbourne and we both had one for the return flights. Luckily, I only had to work on the outgoing flights and would be free to enjoy the luxury entertainment and gossip with Alice on the way back. I made my way into her room now, finding her sitting on top of her suitcase (which was almost as big as her) and trying to close the zip. It wasn't really working.

"Alice, do you _really _need that much?"

She just looked at me with utter disbelief in her eyes. Of course. How could she _not _overpack? This was Alice after all. She hopped off of the case and the lid flung open, I went over, looks like _I _would be packing for her. I pulled out a handful of fabric and raised an eyebrow at her

"_Nine _scarves Alice?"

"Yes! I need one that goes with every outfit and some spares in case I spill something plus what if I buy something out there and it needs a scarf!? At least this way I'm prepared"

She snatched the scarves back and put them back in the case. I sighed and spent the next half an hour trying to make her lose some unnecessary weight. It took much begging, pleading and persuasion but I did eventually make her leave ski's and earmuffs ('What if we go indoor skiing?), one of her 5 large hats ('They each have their own outfit') and 6 pairs of shoes (she wasn't so happy with that- 'How am I supposed to live with 15 pairs of shoes Bella?! I need more than that!').

Finally, 3 hours after we started packing and getting ready we were both standing at the front door and undertaking the final check. We had passports, tickets, money and various other items (blindfolds, ear plugs, neck pillows, slippers and socks) that Alice insisted that she would _need _for the flight. I was wearing my heels, yes they went against uniform regulations but they looked so damn good and I was so great at my job that my boss just turned a blind eye. The other hostess' kind of hated me for it but I got used to the slut looks and bitchy whispers that Jessica and Lauren always directed at me. Like I cared! They were just jealous.

I helped Alice load her bright pink monstrosity into the boot of her Porsche and it took up so much room my modest case had to make do with the back seat. We arrived at the airport with a lot of time to spare (which turned out to be very lucky) and I waited while Alice checked in- well tried to check in- her case with the rest of the passengers.

"What do you _mean_ it's too big!?"

Alice was getting quite annoyed at the check-in assistant behind the desk who kept telling her that her case weighed too much. I pitied the poor woman; she had the unfortunate task of making Alice unpack her case. A task I myself knew was not easy to do.

"I'm sorry Miss but you will need to lose at least a kilogram before I can accept this"

Alice looked like she would explode. She heaved the case of the conveyer and opened it in the middle of the airport, shouting at me to open my case so she could shove some stuff in. _My _case ended up being full to the brim and it took a lot of effort to close it. Alice- along with me and a nice man from the long queue- hoisted her case back onto the scales. I tensed as I waited to see if it would be accepted. Thankfully, it was and Alice left the check in desk with a smug smile for the assistant and a sexy smile for the man who helped her with her case. Unfortunately, being an employee meant that I had to bring my case onto the plane with me but the plus side was that I didn't have to wait hours for it at the other end. Alice was begging me to do some duty-free shopping but I gently persuaded her to wait until we got to Australia so we could buy another case for the ridiculous amount of clothes that she would be sure to buy. She reluctantly agreed and we settled for a coffee and good gossip before I had to get to the plane. I had to be on the plane an hour before my best friend and the rest of the passengers to prepare everything. I kissed Alice on the cheek and made my way over to the gate, running into the pilot on the way. I smiled, I knew him well.

"Hey Jake"

"Hi Bella!"

"I didn't realise you were captain on this flight"

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to it though. I _hate _long haul"

I laughed at the expression on his face.

"Why? I prefer it to be honest"

"Yeah it's okay for you hostess', you can talk to the passengers and with each other, the only person I have for 12 hours is my co-pilot which this time happens to be the wonderful Newton"

I smirked, Newton was well known amongst the staff for not only being the most irritating employee in the airline industry but also for his tendency to babble and verbally fantasize about a certain hostess. Yeah, me.

"Lucky you! I'll come and visit you sometime during my break but I can't stay long, Alice is on the plane as well"

"Oh joy. I didn't realise the airline now allowed pixies to fly"

I laughed again at the sarcasm in his voice. We had reached the plane and it was time for us to go our separate ways. In other words, he went to the cockpit while I went to check that everything was ready for the passengers. I was pleased to find that I would be working with Angela but not so pleased to see bitch 1 and bitch 2 (aka Lauren and Jess) sorting out the trolleys of food and tacky merchandise.

I sat down with Angela who was setting up the films. We sat and talked for a while before Jake made the announcement that Angela and I would be serving business and first class while Jess and Lauren would be with economy. I smiled in his general direction, knowing he did that for me. Bitches gave me a dirty look as I made my way past them to get the tray of complementary champagne for the business classers as Angela did the same for the snobs (aka, first class). I gave them a sickly sweet smile before going to the business entrance and replacing the sweet smile with a welcoming one. Passengers slowly started to dwindle in, some acknowledged me and some didn't. Alice was one of the first in, taking a glass of champagne and smiling at me

"Have fun Bella. I know I will"

She winked at me and I went to ask her what she was talking about when I saw who was following behind her, her bright pink carry on case in his hand. It was sexy man from the queue. I rolled my eyes at her before he reached the door and put his arm around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. She whispered something in his ear (and from the sudden look of eagerness which appeared on his face I was glad I didn't hear). I held out the tray of champagne to him

"Complementary drink Sir?"

He smiled at me and took a glass.

"Enjoy your flight"

He smiled again and almost ran to his seat, winking at Alice who giggled like a little girl. Once he was out of earshot, I turned to my hyper best friend

"So...spill!"

"His name's _Major_ Jasper Whitlock and he's being transferred to Melbourne by his General. He says I'm the most charming and wonderful person he has ever met"

She blushed as she said that. Alice! Blushed! Bloody hell, he _must _be something to make her blush! I just hugged her one armed and told her not to keep him waiting. She hugged me back and hurried almost as quickly as he did to her seat. I rolled my eyes after them and turned back to welcome the rest of the passengers. It seemed as though there was quite a nice combination. It was half an hour later and I was about to close the door when I spotted someone running towards the plane at full speed, in fact he almost ran straight into _me_. I helped him onto the plane and went to offer him a glass of champagne when I looked at him for the first time. Bloody hell! He was...stunning. If perfection had a face, his would be it. I looked at his face and couldn't see a single flaw. It wasn't fair. His lips looked soft and smooth, his nose was high and angular and his eyes....wow. They were the deepest and most beautiful shade of emerald that I had ever seen. My eyes started to run down his body, undressing him with my eyes. Niceee.

"Can I offer you a glass of champagne sir?"

I stepped a little closer to him and tossed my hair back as I pushed the tray towards him. He looked as if he was doing pretty much the same thing to me as I was to him as his eyes snapped up from my chest to my face as I spoke to him. He stepped even closer to me, I glanced over my shoulder. No matter how damn hot he was, if anyone saw...

"Don't worry, nobody's looking"

His voice was a sexy purr in my ear and his hand had somehow placed itself under my skirt and on my thigh and I gasped with pleasurable shock at his touch. He rubbed it gently while he kissed me on the neck, his hand got higher and higher up my leg until he reached my underwear. He started to slowly take them off... I pushed him away although I wanted nothing more than to shove him to the floor and do him right here and now. I sighed though, it wouldn't be professional, not matter how much my body was begging for him.

"I'm sorry but I can't"

It was a pitiful thing to say to him but I didn't know what else I _could _say. _Hey, sorry for stopping you fucking me with your hand but I'm at work right now and screwing a passenger wouldn't go down well with my boss_. Yes. That would have been _so _muchbetter. He just winked at me and whispered in my ear again

"I understand. But I will tell you something"- he glanced at my name badge-"Bella. I don't wait forever and you should try and make sure I don't...lose interest in you during the flight"

He squeezed my ass as he moved past me to take his seat, grabbing a glass of champagne as he went, leaving me standing there, completely speechless as I took in his words. He wanted me to...tempt him? Flirt with him? Tease him? Well if that's what a passenger wanted then how could I refuse? I smiled to myself as I closed the plane door, more eager for this flight to begin that I had ever been before.

*  
_2 hours later_

I made my way down the aisles with the snack trolley in tow, offering the already bored passengers some refreshment. I soon reached Jasper and Alice who looked like they were pretty close to moving onto second base and so I swiftly moved on, giving them as much privacy as they could really get on a plane with hundreds of passengers. 5 rows in front of them, with nobody sitting beside him, I found the sex god. He was watching the in-flight movie very intently. I cleared my throat and he glanced up at me, removing his earplugs. I moved myself and the trolley closer to him.

"Is there anything I can tempt you with Sir?"

My voice was thick with invitations and I put one hand on my hip, thrusting my chest forward as I waited for his reply. He looked away from me, seemingly uninterested

"No I'm good"

I was taken aback. Isn't that what he wanted? Had I misunderstood him? Just as I started to think I completely misread the situation he pulled me down to his level.

"You'll have to do better than that"

My confidence was completely restored in that instant

"Oh believe me, I can"

I turned away from him and continued offering snacks and drinks to the other passengers while focusing on how to tempt him more. Obviously he wanted more than for me to ask him what he wanted. Maybe I should _show _him what he was missing out on...

*  
_3 hours later_

It was time for us to serve the first meal. Before I went back out into the cabin to serve the food, I adjusted the two top buttons of my blouse so that if I moved a certain way, they would pop open. Perfect! I loaded the last of the meals onto the trolley and made my way to the passengers. I served people exactly what they asked for and got some nice looks from the men and some not so nice looks from their partners. I didn't care though, they could daydream all they wanted. I got to _his _seat again and realised that I didn't know his name.

"Here's your food Mr..."

"Cullen. Edward Cullen"

He didn't take his eyes from the magazine in front of him. He was starting to irritate me slightly. He could at least _look _at me! I put his dinner on the tray and 'accidentally' dropped his cutlery on the floor. I bent down to pick it up at the exact same time he did. As soon as I bent forward, I felt the button pop open and hit him on the head

"What the hell?"

He looked up, expecting to see me standing above him but instead finding his face inches from my now exposed cleavage. He stared at it for a long moment before looking back up at me, lust in his eyes. I didn't give him a chance to say anything; I just stood up and made my way back down the cabin, to Alice and a new blouse. She didn't ask as she handed me a deep blue V-neck and I almost sprinted to the back to get changed. Once I was sufficiently dressed, I went back out and to the trolley where I left it with Edward. My wardrobe change seemed to have pleased him and I winked as I continued down the plane. 3 rows down I heard him call

"Hostess"

I turned around

"Yes Sir?"

"That appetiser was very pleasant indeed but I would prefer something...hotter for my main"

I stared at him. Everyone in the rows between him and me heard his words and they shared puzzled glances with each other. I couldn't let that faze me though.

"Oh of course Sir. I'll see what I can do"

I smiled politely at him and began plotting how I could grab his attention again. It didn't take me long to think of an idea but I would need to wait until he was...thirsty.

*  
_2 hours later_

The children at the front of the plane kept me sufficiently occupied while I waited for him. Sure enough, I heard him call a little after 2 hours.

"Hostess"

"Yes Sir?"

"I'm thirsty. What can you offer me?"

I fought back a smile. This couldn't have gone better if I planned it!

"Well give me a moment sir and I shall go and get the drink's trolley"

I almost sprinted down the plane, eager for my next method to begin. I put on a random selection of drinks and grabbed a handful of napkins. Accidents happen. I went back down to him and he asked for a coke. I poured it for him, but just as I went to put it down, my hand 'slipped' and the drink went all over his trousers. He shivered at the temperature.

"I'm so sorry sir, how clumsy of me! Here, let me help you"

I grabbed the napkins and started dabbing on his trousers, making my way from his knees upwards. Once I reached his lap, I lingered and took my time, rubbing him in a place I _knew _would get his attention. His arms were gripped so tightly to the armrests I thought he might break them. I continued my rubbing and padding until he was almost dry. It was my turn to whisper in _his _ear.

"Was that better Mr Cullen?"

He looked at me and we were inches from each other, inches from what we both wanted.

"Call me Edward and yes. _Much _better"

I put my hand in his lap again and let it wander for a few seconds, enjoying the look on his face as I touched him in a place I could _feel _wanted me. I stopped when I felt it through his trousers. He was definitely ready, but was I? This tormenting was fun and I knew that we _would _have sex eventually and this touching before would just make it better. I pulled my hand away and bent down to whisper again

"Not right now...I'll be back later. Once people are sleeping. I suggest you rest now Edward, you'll need all your energy later on"

I moved on without waiting for his response, this was fun!

_*  
6 hours later_

It was gone midnight and most of the passengers were all asleep. And by most I meant everyone but Alice and Jasper who were taking full advantage of the darkness. I walked past them swiftly and made my way to Edward's seat. He was sleeping, just like he had been for the past 6 hours. He had missed his next meal but I didn't want to wake him. I slid into the seat beside him and put my arm around his shoulder as I whispered in his ear

"Edward, its time"

He woke up almost instantly and was immediately alert.

I moved closer to him but he pulled me onto his lap. Neither of us wasted any time, our tongues plunged into each other's mouths and we both fought for control, nobody giving in. I was right about his lips; they were soft and moulded exactly to mine. He tasted amazing and I craved more of him. His hands started to undo my new blouse and I put it on the seat next to us. He had my bra undone in one swift movement and spent a moment staring at my breasts before cupping one in his hands. I held in a gasp. He started to play, teasing me, licking me and I had to use all my strength to stop myself from moaning with pleasure. It was time to get even. I took off his jacket and shirt and marvelled at his perfection before running my tongue down his chest and letting my fingers wander around his back. He slid one hand up my skirt, like he did when we first met, and he moved slowly up my thigh again. I was already wet and it didn't take long for him to realise that. He once again reached my underwear but I didn't stop him this time. He ripped my thong off and plunged one finger deep inside me. I couldn't hold in a moan this time. He started to massage and play with me and I moaned his name again and again while I kissed him deeper and with more passion than I ever had before. The hand that wasn't getting me excited was still playing with my breasts and I moved mine down to his trousers, undoing his belt and pulling his jeans down to his knees. I could see and feel his hardness through his boxers and fuck did I want it! He took his finger out and I took of the only garment separating him from me. He didn't wait for an invitation (not that he needed one) and he pushed himself into me. He set up a rhythm as he came inside me again and again. Each time brought a new level of happiness and pleasure and I told him so with my kisses. He was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. His hands were all over my body but I still wanted him to touch me more, it would never be enough. I couldn't see how we would stop. We kept on in that manner until I reached a complete and utter high and screamed his name into his shoulder, using all my energy to stop myself from waking up everyone on the plane. We both stopped and just panted, gasping for air in between our desperate and amazing kisses. I was hot, sweaty and still had 4 more hours of hostessing to do but I didn't care. I had just had the most amazing experience of my life and with the most perfect person I had ever met. I kissed him deeply once more before climbing off of him and putting my clothes back on. He did the same and the whole time we were whispering things into each other's ears that would have got me fired. I kissed him once more before calmly standing up, leaving him and going back to my job.

It was 5 minutes later and I was just drifting off for half an hour or so, planning to do him again in my dreams. After just having the best sex of my life 40,000 feet above the ground, I realised something. Love really is in the air.

* * *

**Did you like it? Reviews please =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Hey! So yeah, official chapter 2 =D I want to give a huge shout out to _xAkashaLunax _who really inspired me to continue this story with her great ideas! Alice's plan at the end was all her idea- not mine =D Another HUGE thanksies to all my reviewers, I love you all =D

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx  
**

**Edward's POV**

Wow! I watched as Bella made her way swiftly to the back of the plane, disappearing into the staff sleeping lounges. I sat back in my seat, my head still swimming with thoughts of Bella. Bella whispering in my ear, Bella's tongue playing with mine, my hand screwing Bella....Fuck. I closed my eyes and thanked God that Jasper had found a way a new bimbo to screw, otherwise he would have been sitting in the vacant seat next to be, meaning I would have been unable to have the best sex of my life. I closed my eyes and attempted sleep, surprised at how easy it came. I forgot how much good sex really tired me out. I didn't leave it behind for long though, my dreams took a dirty direction and I ended up dreaming of me and Bella doing pretty much exactly the same thing we were before.

_~4 hours later~_

It felt like no time had passed when I was woken up with a quick punch on the shoulder. I groaned and tried to go back to my dreams; I wasn't ready to wake up yet. The hand punched me again

"Fuck off" I mumbled into the chair but the hand just ruffled my hair and I knew immediately who it was. Without opening my eyes, I told Jasper to leave me the fuck alone and wake me when we were landing.

"What do you think I'm doing this for Edward? We _are _landing!"

I opened my eyes and looked around me, sure enough; people were in their seats, safely strapped in and Bella was double checking everybody's belts. She was making her way down towards me. I straightened up and tried to make myself look as alert and awake as she did, frustratingly annoying as she was just as busy as me last night but had less sleep. She reached our row and I smiled sexily at her before asking her to do up my belt for me and to make sure it was tight. She gave me the most shocked look I had ever seen and with a role of nausea hitting me I remembered that Jasper was sitting next to me, staring at me open mouthed. Oh shit. Nice one Edward. I racked my brain for a way to dig myself out of the whole I had successfully buried myself in. Luckily for me, I didn't need to- Bella had me covered.

"Very funny sir. Are you both prepared for landing?"

She spoke calmly and professionally, keeping her cool although I noticed the tiny beads of sweat on her forehead. I didn't think Jasper would though. He spoke just as professionally as she did, both of them acting like I wasn't a huge ass. Which I was.

"Yes thank you, we're both fine" He smiled, and she went away to check other passengers without so much as a glance back at us. As soon as she was out of earshot, Jasper nudged me. Hard.

"Ow!"

"Good. You deserved it. What the hell is your problem Edward? You can't just come onto innocent stewardesses! She could have us kicked off the flight. You need to start thinking with your head rather than with your dick"

I snorted. He was a fine one to talk!

"Coming from you? You spent the whole flight screwing someone you met _in the check-in line_"

That shut him up. He was about to retort with some smart-ass comment no doubt but luckily the captains voice over the intercom interrupted him

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We are now undertaking final descent towards Melbourne and will land in approximately 5 minutes. Our hostesses are now making their way round with passenger satisfaction surveys. It would be much appreciated if you took the time to fill them out. We thank you for flying with us and hope you enjoyed your flight. _"

I smiled to myself. I enjoyed my flight much more than the captain would ever know. Bella soon reached us and handed over two cards without a word before continuing moving swiftly away from me. I glanced at the card. There were three questions and 5 possible answers.

_1. How would you rate the onboard entertainment? _I thought of Bella teasing and tormenting me for hours before giving me the best sex. Ever. I ticked the excellent box.

_2. How would you rate the staff's service and how well did they meet your needs as a passenger? _I thought of Bella 'servicing me' and 'meeting my needs'. Excellent again.

_3. How would you rate your overall flight experience? _I thought of Bella thrusting her boobs in my face, padding my lap with napkins and more.

"Excellent it is" I mumbled under my breath as I ticked the last box and waited for Bella to return to collect the survey. She took it, again without so much as a glance. She made her way around the plane before turning to sit in an empty seat 4 rows in front, laughing with another passenger. Lucky bastard. Jasper was staring out of the window, looking like a complete gorm, obviously thinking of his latest catch. I rolled my eyes and waited until I felt the soft thud of the wheels on the runway before undoing my seatbelt and picking up my bag. I walked to the front of the plane and out of the door without even looking at Bella.

**Bella's POV**

We arrived at the hotel 3 hours after the plane landed. I threw myself down on the bed, completely exhausted and in more ways than one. All I could think of was Edward, the amazing passion the fact that we didn't even say goodbye. It was sad really. We shared something special and couldn't end it properly. I sighed and rolled over, feeling exhaustion for the first time. Alice was the complete opposite of me. She was bubbling around, happily hyper and texting constantly. I knew without asking that it was Jasper; she hadn't stopped talking about him since we touched down. She suddenly squealed with excitement and came running over, sitting on the end of the bed, now physically bouncing.

"Bella! Guess what?!"

"What Alice?"

"Jasper wants me to meet him!"

I yawned

"Thats great Alice"

"No he wants me to meet him _now_! I need you to help me pick an outfit!"

I groaned as she forcibly dragged me from the bed and into the walk in wardrobe she made sure the room had. Somehow, she had already managed to unpack her bag and had this closest pretty close to full. Amazing. She walked along one rack now, her hand running along the various fabrics.

"Hmmm, im thinking short skirt and vest top with killer heels, matching scarf and sunhat?"

I wasn't really paying attention. She looked stunning in whatever she wore anyway.

"Yeah that sounds great"

I put as much enthusiasm as I could muster into my voice and luckily, she believed me. She ran around like a whirlwind, taking various clothes and accessories with her as she went. I yawned again, my good deed done and crawled back into bed. She poked me again less than 5 minutes later. I mumbled 'fuck off' into my pillow but she didn't hear me.

"Well?"

I reluctantly turned to look at her. She was dressed immaculately, her hair styled to perfection and her makeup flawless.

"You look amazing Alice"

She smiled, kissed me on the cheek and dashed out of the door, telling me she would be back later. I sighed and turned back around, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

_6 hours later_

I woke up, surprised by how...alert I was. I glanced at the clock, 3pm. Hmmm. I stretched and got up, looking for Alice. She still wasn't back yet so I padded around the room, finding some coke and ice. I settled down in front of the large flat screen and started flicking through channels absentmindedly, all my thoughts really on Edward. Where was he? Was he thinking about me? Who was he with? All these questions were still buzzing around my head like an angry swarm of flies an hour later when Alice came bursting through the door.

"Oh good, you're awake!"

The enthusiasm in her voice made me nervous. If she was glad I was awake it meant she was planning something.... Before I could ask her, she continued her explanation.

"OK I have the most amazing idea. Well, it wasn't really mine, Jasper helped. Basically, he came here with his best friend- just like us! Anyway, he said his friend is more than likely going to spend the whole holiday cooped up in his room and that immediately made me think of you! What? Don't give me that look Bella. _Anyway_, we got talking and decided to set the two of you up; you're going on a double date with me and Jazz tonight Bella."

I just stared at her, mouth wide open. She expected me to go on a date with a stranger the first night of my holiday? And a friend of Jasper- what friend?! He spent the whole flight with Alice...I felt sick as I realised that he didn't. He spent the last half an hour or so with...Edward. I almost threw up as the truth hit me. This date wouldn't be as blind as Alice thought it would be...I had to ask her though, on the tiny chance that I was wrong.

"What's his name?"

"Edward"

Oh fuck.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the date =D yay! Well, it will be depending on the popularity of this chapter *hint hint* ;) Review please!! Not only does it make me write faster (Ive wrote 2 whole chapters in one day cause of the energy I got from reviews!) but it also gets you much love from me and a special preview of the next chapter =D So, its a win-win situation! yay! **

**PS You may or may not have noticed that Im slightly hyper atm =D**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers- you are all such lovely people =D Oh and to clear things up with a certain reviewer, I don't have any underwear fetishes ;) Anyway, this chapter has a nice big lemon- you know you love it =P**

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

Jasper came waltzing into the room after his date with the pixie, a cheesy fucking grin spread right across his face. I wanted to vomit. I mean I was glad he was happy, he was my best friend, but I'm really not sure how much more of this....radiating happiness I could stomach. It was making me nauseous. He danced over to me,

"Oh Edward, I think I'm in love"

I raised an eyebrow

"You do realise you sound like a schoolgirl with her first crush"

He elbowed me.

"Shut up. I really mean it. Alice is just...perfect. She's sweet, funny, kind and not to mention completely fantastic in certain ways if you catch my drift"

He winked and I shuddered. I _really _didn't need to know that. And anyway, I'm sure this Alice has nothing on Bella. Oh Bella. Just thinking of Bella and her body...

"Anyway, Alice and I were talking and we've set you up on a blind date"

Jasper's words interrupted my reminiscing. I stared at him, completely shocked. We had been in here for a _day _and he was already finding me dates with random strangers. He must have seen the expression on my face

"Yeah I know it's not your normal sort of thing but since me and Alice plan to spend every day together for the next two weeks, we figured that you and her best friend Bella could use each other's company-"

The use of Bella's name completely took me off guard and my gasp interrupted him. I almost laughed at my own stupidity. Of _course _it wouldn't be my Bella (oh shit. I was thinking of her as mine). Bella was a very common name and the idea of this mystery Bella being the air hostess was just ludicrous.

"I know it's not _really _a blind date seeing as you made sexual suggestions to her on the plane but since you don't really know each other it still counts. The notice is terrible I know but you two are doubling with us tonight"

I froze. Holy fucking shit. It _was _my Bella. Well, this date would be very interesting...

**Bella's POV**

We pulled up outside the restaurant and the valet eagerly took the keys for the Porsche Alice insisted that we hire. No matter what continent we were on, she insisted that the only car she could drive well was a canary yellow Porsche. She smiled her dazzling smile as he drove away and he was so mesmerized, the car almost ended up destroying a silver Volvo. I rolled my eyes and walked into the restaurant with Alice checking her face in her pocket mirror for the 12th time since we pulled up. I snatched the small silver thing and shoved it in my bag along with her phone; she'd been bugging me with that as well

"You look amazing Alice so stop worrying"

She had to settle for trusting my judgement but didn't have time to protest either way as she looked at her watch

"Holy crap! We're sooo late!"

"And whose fault is that miss-your-outfit-doesnt-look-right-Bella-let-me-find-you-a-new-one?"

"Well it didn't! You wanted to wear _jeans_"

She said the word with such distaste and her face twisted in a grimace. I was quite proud of the jeans and red blouse outfit I chose but apparently I needed to wear something 'sexier' so I let her force me into this ridiculously mini-dress. I had no time to respond as she grabbed my arm and almost _dragged _me into the restaurant. I looked around, my eyes scanning the room looking for my own bronzed-haired perfection. Oh God. I thought of him as mine. Talk about possessive. It didn't take me long to find him, sitting with Jasper in a booth in the furthest corner of the restaurant. I stopped myself from sprinting over to him. _Play cool Bella_ I told myself. I stood taller and made my way over to them.

**Edward's POV**

Where the hell were they? We had been sitting here for over half an hour, in our own private booth and the looks we were getting from various people made it clear what they thought we were doing. _We're not gay!_ I felt like shouting at them all but to be fair what were they supposed to think- two hot guys sitting in a small booth in the most expensive and romantic restaurant in town. Jasper was getting twitchier and twitchier by the minute, convinced that we had been stood up. It was starting to piss me off as well actually; I didn't like being made a fool out of. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up, expecting to see another waitress offering us drinks but I was taken aback when I saw Bella. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as I took in what she was wearing; a figure hugging dress that clung to every curve she had and left very little to the imagination. Fuck she was hot. She stuck out one hand.

"Hi, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you Edward"

I was confused. Did she have amnesia? I decided to play along with her little game for the time-being.

"The pleasure is all mine"

Instead of shaking it like she expected, I kissed her hand. It was just as soft as it was earlier on...

"May I sit down?"

I gestured to the empty spot next to me

"Of course"

She smiled and squeezed past me as she slid into the booth; allowing my hand to run along her ass. Holy fuck- no underwear! She winked as she sat down, making sure that Jasper and Alice didn't see. It was a wasted effort though, they were making out so intensely neither would have noticed if she started humping me from her seat. Not that I would mind if she did...Bella cleared her throat and swatted Alice with her bag. With a sigh, the two sex-craved maniacs we would be having dinner with stopped their tongue-war and finally acknowledged us.

"So...shall we order?"

The tiny pixie-like girl I assumed to be Alice spoke as if nothing happened.

"Yeah sure, hmm I think me and Edward will share the spicy Mexican starter, I remember him on the plane announcing that he likes hot things. Is that right?"

She turned to face me, a smile twitching on the edges of her highly glossed lips.

"Yep that's right Bella. I only have hot things on planes"

"Well maybe you could make one exception and have something hot in a restaurant"

I winked at her, not caring who saw

"If you insist..."

She burst out laughing as did I and Alice and Jasper exchanged glances that clearly expressed what they thought of us; insane. While waiting for the food to arrive, we all conversed about generic topics such as music and the weather. It would have been dull and boring if it wasn't for the fact that Bella's hand was massaging my crotch the whole time and mine was on her ass; both facts invisible to Alice and Jasper. We ate our starters and mains but just after we ordered dessert Jasper interrupted the conversation Bella and I were having

"Sorry guys but me and Alice are gonna head off, we need to be...alone" He wrapped one arm around her waist and with a wink for me and a smile for Bella, the two disappeared out of the front door. I turned to Bella but found her face devastatingly close to mine.

"So...we've been left unsupervised"

I didn't wait. I took her face in my hands and pulled it to mine. She crushed her lips to mine and my hands wrapped themselves into her lively curls and held her there. One of her hands started to unbutton my shirt but I pushed her away. She looked offended.

"Not here. It's too public...come back to my place"

She considered that for a moment

"I suppose that would be better. At least that way, people won't hear when I starting moaning and shouting"

I just stared at her while signalling for the waitress to bring the bill.

**

We pulled up to my hotel less than 10 minutes later and Bella turned to me, surprise on her face.

"You're staying here?"

"Yes...Is that a problem?"

"No, no it's just that I'm here as well"

"Fate brought us together again" I winked as I helped her out of the car.

As soon as we were alone in the lift, I couldn't wait anymore. I pushed her up against the wall and ran my hands up her body. She gripped hers in my hair and forced my lips against hers. They were sweet and tasted of strawberry. I licked the gloss on them and she shuddered with pleasure as my tongue ran along, enjoying the sweet taste. The doors suddenly pinged open onto my floor but there was no way I was going to stop. I hoisted her up so her legs were wrapped around my waist, enabling me to open my door while keeping my lips firmly against her. Once we were in, I all but threw her onto my bed and climbed on top of her. I was a predator. She was my prey. My body was as eager for her as she was for me. Her hands unwound themselves from my hair and continued unbuttoning my shirt. Once it was off and thrown across the room, she started moving her lips down my neck and across my chest until she reached my belt. She undid it hastily and looked up and me with lust-filled eyes that made me shiver. She wanted this as much as I did and I grinned at the thought of all the wonderful and disgusting things we would do to each other very soon. While I was contemplating this, she had taken my trousers off and was stroking my hardness through my boxers. I kissed her deeply as a thank you for what I knew she was about to do. Sure enough, she had my boxers off and knelt in front of me. I tensed and waited as she moved forwards, putting her lips around me. I moaned her name with pleasure and begged her not to stop. It felt so good. I took locks of her hair in my hands and gently moved her so she came onto me again and again. Fuck yes! I had to push her away after less than 5 minutes; it was getting too much and I didn't want it to be over yet. She understood though and laid back down as she was before. I glanced down at myself and saw I had a faint pink rim around me, where her talented little mouth had worked its magic. I wanted to thank her, make her as happy as she made me. I pressed myself down on top of her and unzipped the dress she was wearing and threw it over to my clothes. I marvelled again at her perfect chest and made her bra join the pile. She pulled me onto her again and moved her mouth in perfect synchrony with mine. I ran my tongue down her neck, along her chest until I reached where I wanted to be. I glanced up at her, silently asking permission. She nodded and smiled sexily at me. I put my head back down and ran my tongue along her; making her gasp with pleasure. She wasn't the only one with a gifted mouth. I licked her and tasted her while she moaned and gasped my name so loudly I was surprised the neighbours didnt come in.

"Edward! I _need _you!" She gasped.

I stopped and looked up, seeing an expression of desire and ecstasy on her face so damn sexy I wanted to do anything to keep it there. I moved my mouth back to hers and kissed her passionately before positioning myself above her, readying for entry. I pushed myself into her and we both moaned with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around my waist and hoisted herself up so I slid deeper inside her; making me gasp. My hands ran along her perfect body, caressing her breasts and drawing more and more moans. They got louder and louder until she suddenly _shouted _my name; reaching the pinnacle of happiness. I came out of her and laid by her side, both of us gasping for air. I kissed her again, deeply and with love as she wrapped her legs around me; eager for us to go again. Who was I to deny? Just as I moved my mouth down to please her again; I heard the door open behind us.

"Hey Edward, sorry I'm so late back but I got carried away and-"

Oh holy shit on a stick. Jasper.

* * *

**I know. It was...different =P Anyway, let me know what you thought and please tell me of any more ideas you have. Review if you love me and want a preview =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all my reviewers =D I got some help with this chapter from both **_**xAmyBlackx **_**(who helped with the plot) and **_**xAkashaLunax **_**(who came up with some great lines! =D ) I couldn't have written this chapter without both of them so a HUGE thanks! =D You guys should go read their stories- they are great =D**

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I threw myself down next to Bella and pulled the cover over both of us, trying in vain to hide our hot and sweaty bodies from my best friend. It was too late though, he already saw us...together. Bella just blushed the deepest shade of pink I had ever seen before burying her face in my shoulder; wishing for the ground to open up and swallow us whole no doubt. Jasper's face was so funny I would have been rolling on the floor laughing if it wasn't for the fact that he just caught me having sex with his girlfriend's best friend. All three of us just remained completely silent, waiting for someone to say something that would break the almost crushing atmosphere of awkwardness. Sighing mentally, I realised that it would have to be me. I tried to think of a way to make it explanatory but would also save us a lot of embarrassment.

"So Jasper, you know Bella"

I failed miserably.

Jasper just blinked and continued staring. Bella surprised me though; she took her head out of my shoulder and waved comically in his direction, a cheesy grin on her face. I burst out laughing; everything she did was so...unexpected. Then, to make the whole situation that much bloody worse -I wouldn't have thought it was possible at that moment- I heard the chirpy pixie coming down the corridor

"Oh Jasper! I got bored and wanted to know if you- HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT... BELLA ?!"

**Bella's POV**

Oh fucking perfect. Just as things had hit rock bottom, Alice skipped into the room wearing nothing but her underwear. I just closed my eyes and returned my face to Edward's shoulder, begging for me to just disappear. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Instead, Alice just stared at me, the expression on her face one of pure shock. I once again turned out of the comfort of his shoulder and opened my mouth to try and explain but that didn't work out so well. Alice spoke before I did

"WHAT THE HELL BELLA?! YOU'VE BEEN ON _ONE _DATE WITH THE GUY AND YET HERE YOU ARE DOING HIM!"

I stared at her, completely shocked. Hypocritical bitch! For one second, rage was all I could feel until Edward sensed my tension and rubbed my shoulder soothingly; making all the rage disappear. Once I was calm again, I tried to think of something to say- but Edward got that first. He snorted

"That's a little rich coming from you hyped up pixie. I'm guessing by your choice of outfit that you didn't come here to play checkers with Jasper. And I know I'm right in saying that you only met on the plane like we did"

I froze as Edward let our secret slip- we knew each other before the 'blind date'. I hoped and prayed Alice wouldn't pick up on it but once I saw the expression on her face, I sighed in defeat.

"What? You met on the plane?!"

Alice's pissed off glare flickered between Edward and I while she waited for one of us to respond. I opened my mouth to, but, once again, Edward was faster

"Yeah. We did. She teased me during the flight after I felt her up getting on the plane. Then, when everyone was asleep we had sex in my seat. Got a problem with that?"

All eyes in the room turned on Edward. Alice's were a funny combination of anger, rage and annoyance whereas Jasper's stare and lopsided grin made it clear he thought Edward was hilarious. I really wasn't sure what mine were showing. I think it's a mix of anger, humour and embarrassment.

"Edward!"

I turned to him

"What?" He shrugged "They would have found out sooner or later. Might as well tell them the truth straight out"

"Yeah" I fidgeted, overcome with shame "Well you could have been more subtle about it"

He sighed and kissed me on the forehead

"Sorry if I embarrassed you. It wasn't my intention"

I sighed with content and snuggled back into his chest, forgetting that we still had company. That was, until Alice cleared her throat. We once again just all looked at each other, waiting for someone to say something. Jasper broke the silence with a loud laugh and came over to thump Edward on the back- macho style

"Nicee Edward- could you have _been _more truthful?"

Edward just grinned at his best friend before he was reminded by Jasper that we were both still naked. Blushing _again _I scrambled across the bed to grab my dress and throw Edward his trousers. Once we were both suitable to be seen, I reminded Alice that she was still...unfit to be seen in public and after a shocked squeal, she sprinted out of the room and ran down the corridor, returning a few minutes later in a dressing gown.

"So...what now?"

"Well it looks like you and Jasper were about to get busy pixie so Bella and I will take ourselves elsewhere" He grinned a breathtaking smile and put his arm around my waist, sending tingles through my body. "Perhaps we shall go to _your _room" He winked at me and after saying goodbye to Alice and Jasper, I took Edward to my room.

"Hmm you're in room 403 and I'm in 503- looks like I will be spending the whole holiday on top of you" He said when we arrived at my door. I burst into a fit of giggles and responded once we were safely alone- with the door locked.

"As long as you don't ever move, that's fine with me"

I went to kiss him again but, surprisingly, he stopped me. I was quite hurt and he must have seen it on my face because he sighed regretfully.

"I'm sorry Bella but I just...don't feel like it now. There are...other things on my mind"

"Let me listen and help Edward. What's wrong?"

We sat down on the bed and I put my arm around him; comforting rather than coming onto him. He shook his head

"Don't worry its nothing." He paused "Now, our date tonight didn't exactly go according to plan so I was wondering if you wanted to go out _properly _tomorrow night?"

I beamed

"Of course"

**Edward's POV**

The look of pure joy on her face was heart-wrenching. I shouldn't have let her come so close to me. Hell no- I shouldn't have even been with her on the plane. It was wrong- a betrayal that made my heart ache. Although what we were doing was wrong (well, for me at least- Bella was blissfully unaware), I couldn't shake the feeling that it was _right_ and that we were meant to be together. I _had _to get rid of it though. I needed to end this relationship with Bella before I went in too deep. That's why I asked her on the date. I would tell her then. The reason we couldn't be together.

My secret.

* * *

**=O Yeah- Edward has a secret. Think you can guess what it is? If you think you can, leave a review with your suggestion and if anyone guesses right, they get the chapter sent to them early =D **

**PS xAmyBlackx – you don't count and arent allowed to enter ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah I know its been a while since I updated- dont hate me =P Hope you like the chapter though =)**

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward's POV  
****  
**I couldn't even talk to Bella in the car on the way to the restaurant. It wouldn't be fair of me- to get her hopes up. I couldn't do it. I would tell her tonight, we couldn't be together. It wasn't fair on her and it wasn't fair to Tanya. Tanya. I sighed as I thought of my wife, at home, anxiously awaiting my return to see if I would change my mind about the divorce.

_~ Flashback~_

"_I…don't think I love you the same way I did when I married you Tanya"_

_  
As much as it pained me to say it, it was the truth. I felt my heart stutter as I saw the look of utter heartbreak on her beautiful face. Her wide blue eyes started to fill with tears but I knew that she was too strong for that; she wouldn't let me see her cry. _

_  
"What?"_

_  
Her voice was not layered with anger as I thought it would be, it was in fact the opposite. The word came out as a quiet whisper, looking straight at me; I could see the accusation in her eyes. I sighed_

_  
"I still love you and I think I always will…in a way but ever since…James"- she flinched as I said the name of the man she slept with only a month ago-"I started to realise that I don't…see you in the same way anymore."_

_  
"So it's my fault for sleeping with James then is it? What was I supposed to do Edward- you were never home?! I was lonely!"_

_  
The rage I had been expecting exploded from her as she shouted at me from across the room. I kept my voice calm and level although it took all of my self control_

_  
"No Tanya, that's not what I meant. I had been feeling...different about you for a while but your affair with James made things clearer quicker. I would have told you this eventually- it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault"_

_Her rage turned to sadness within seconds and she buried her face in her hands; sobbing as she realised what I meant with my words. That I didn't think we could be together anymore. Her sobs became wails and the sight of her was truly heartbreaking. I couldn't let her suffer like that, knowing that it was my fault. I made my way over to her and gently made her sit on our bed. I put my arm around her and she moved her face from her hands to my shirt wrapping her arms around me. I stoked her hair and tried to soothe her while she cried out her pain. It was truly heart wrenching to watch and worse knowing that I caused it. She stopped after a while, her sobs slowly quietening down until the only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock. I was the one to break the silence,_

_  
"Isn't there anything you want to say?"_

_  
Normally, she was so vocal- she had an opinion or a comment on everything. To have her quiet for such a long period of time was...unnerving. _

_  
"What is there to say? I love you. You don't love me. End of"_

_  
Her voice was dead, lifeless. I wanted to argue back but I realised that I couldn't. She was completely right, I didn't love her the same way she loved me. There was only one thing left to say. Sighing, I gently sat her up, moving her head from my chest. I held her face in mine and looked deep into her sapphire eyes. I spoke in a low voice_

"_Tanya, I think we should get a divorce"_

_  
Her eyes grew wide with shock as she absorbed what I meant and she started to shake her head, still not saying a word. _

"_No!"_

_She cried out and wrapped her arms around me, not sobbing this time though. This was almost as bad; silent pain._

"_It's for the best"_

"_No!"_

_I tried unsuccessfully over the next half an hour to make her see it from my perspective but she vehemently refused. I wanted to call off the trip to Australia we had planned for our Anniversary but she wouldn't let me._

"_No Edward, maybe time apart will help. Take Jasper instead of me, maybe it will help you to be with your best friend and he can help you see sense- we belong together Edward, you'll realise that. Nothing could tear us apart"_

~Present Day~

**Bella's POV**

**  
**I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't get rid of. And I knew exactly what- well, _who- _to blame it on. Edward had been distant with me since this morning and I didn't know why. I was hoping that everything would be okay but I couldn't shake the awful feeling that something bad was coming. I looked across at him now, his hands were tight on the steering while and he was staring straight ahead, looking incredibly focused even though there were barely any cars on the road. We arrived at the restaurant in less than 20 minutes- Edward hadn't said a word the whole time and I didn't know _what _to say. The valet parked the car and Edward led me inside, to the same table we sat at before. We ordered drinks (well _I _ordered drinks- Edward just wasn't talking). Finally, I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Edward, _please _talk to me. I know something wrong but please, let me try and make it better"

He looked up at me and I could see the pain deep in his eyes. My stomach clenched, I was right- this was very bad.

"Bella I...There's something I need to tell you"

I took a deep breath, this was what I wanted. To find out what was wrong, how I could help him. He stared straight into my eyes and I looked back into his. I knew then, that no matter what was wrong, it couldn't stop us from being together. We were made for each other, I...loved him. Just as I was marvelling in my new revelation, he said the words that destroyed by happiness just as soon as I was overwhelmed by it.

"Bella, I'm married"

He took a deep breath as the tears welled up in my eyes.

"I'm going back to my wife. I've let this go on for much too long and I'm sorry for that"

His words shattered any hope of a happy future, crushing the last speck of hope I had. I couldn't speak; I felt frozen, unable to move. It wasn't fair, how did he get this much control? I was suddenly overwhelmed by anger, it flooded through my system; a welcome relief from the pain. Why should he get to choose? Why did he lead me on like this if he didn't care about me?

"No Edward. You _can't _do this"

He looked surprised, obviously expecting me to react differently. Despite his shock at my reaction, he still looked sad.

"Bella, I _need _to. It's not fair on my Tanya"

I felt anger towards her for a short second before it struck me that that was horrible of me. I shouldn't hate her; she was his _wife _for crying out loud! I was just the woman he had sex with on his holiday, a fling. The word made me flinch; I really thought I meant more to him. Looking through the tears that were silently falling down my cheeks, I saw that this solution, however painful for me, was necessary for him. He deserved happiness, even if that meant being with someone else. I looked deep into his eyes and said the words that he needed to hear, the words that would set him free.

"Edward, I...I understand. Go back to her; it's where you need to be"

He smiled sadly at me but I couldn't smile back. It hurt too much. I almost fell to pieces when he leaned over and kissed me lightly on the cheek before whispering "Goodbye Bella" and walking out the door. I sat still for a few moments, not able to move yet.

When I could, I realised that I didn't have a way to get home. I called Alice and tearfully choked out that I needed her to come and pick me up. She said she would be there in 5 minutes and sure enough, she was. Her car roared up to the pavement but I didn't care about the show for once, I just wanted to leave. She didn't say anything until we were safely locked away in the hotel room.

"Tell me everything Bella"

She wasn't demanding, she asked because she genuinely cared about me. So I told her, I told her everything and when I was done she hugged me tightly and told me everything would be okay. I hugged her back, I was so lucky to have her.

"So, what are you going to do?"

I sighed

"I really don't know Alice"

She paused for a moment, her expression thoughtful

"Want me to ask Jasper to talk to him?"

I shook my head vigorously, that was the _last _thing I wanted; him to know how much I really cared about him.

"No Alice" I took a deep breath "I just want him to be happy. That means that he has to be with Tanya and not have me in his life. It's for the best"

She sighed resentfully

"I suppose your right. But you know I still think you two were great together I mean-"

I cut her off

"No Alice. Please don't"

"Oh."

It was silent for a few minutes before Alice's mobile interrupted

"Hey Jaz, what's up? Oh, erm, I'm not sure if I can, Bella needs me..." She looked over at me but I signalled for her to go; she shouldn't have to mope with me. She mouthed 'thank you' at me "no don't worry actually, I'll be there in 5 minutes" After hanging up the phone she hugged me tightly and skipped out of the door.

I sighed and fell back on the bed, thinking. Thinking about Edward, how much I loved him- enough to let him go and be with Tanya. Tanya. How lucky she was, to have such a wonderful husband who was so dedicated to her. One single tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of the perfect life they must have; the kind of life I would never have. I rolled over and cried myself to sleep, dreaming of Edward. It was the only place we could be together now.

* * *

**Aww poor Bella, if only she knew =) Reviews? *cute face***


	6. Chapter 6

**Dont hate me =( I am very very very very very very sorry that it has taken me this inexcusable amount of time to update but I have been sooo busy I just havent had time. But anyway, chapter 6 is _finally _here! =D So, enjoy it guys. I tried to make it as interesting as possible to make up for 3 months of...nothing. **

**little-miss-twilighter  
xxx**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

When I got back from Australia, I genuinely planned to try and make my marriage work. Tanya was ecstatic; thrilled that I was making such an effort for her. She apologised every day for what she did with James; telling me it was the biggest mistake of her life and that she was overjoyed that I was willing to give her a second chance. I brought her flowers, presents and for the first two months of my return, it was like we were on our second honeymoon. I was as pleased as she was and for those first two weeks, I rarely thought of Bella and when I did, it was guilt that I was unfaithful that was associated with her.

Our happiness didn't last though; the cracks that I had hoped were paved over soon began to show themselves again. The months went past and we started to argue again, more frequent than before. After one business weekend, I came home to a furious wife; she was convinced that I had spent the weekend with a secret lover as revenge for her affair with James. I told her not to be so paranoid and that she would need to trust me if our marriage was ever going to work. I flinched inside when I said that though- images of Bella that I had tried so hard to think of flooded my mind. I realised in that moment that if I _really _wanted to make our marriage strong again, I was going to have to tell Tanya the truth.

It was a week later when I decided to admit my infidelity. We were curled up on the sofa, watching a cheesy film whilst feeding each other ice cream- it was our favourite thing to do together. This time though, I spent the duration of the film planning on what I was going to say- how I was going to tell her. The film finished before I was ready though. When the credits started to roll on the screen, she twisted into me

"Shall we go to bed?"

Her voice was a seductive whisper in my ear. I was finding it difficult not to pounce on her and have her right there on the sofa- it wouldn't be the first time. Sensing what I wanted she started trailing kisses down my face, my neck...No! _Focus Edward _I reminded myself. I gently took her face in my hands, stopping her from releasing the sex craved monster inside me.

"Tanya, love, I need to tell you something"

I hesitated and she stroked my cheek

"What is it Edward? You know you can always tell me everything sweetheart"

Her voice was full of so much love and worry that I felt a stab of pain in my heart for what I was about to do to her.

"When I was in Australia, there was...someone else"

I paused, anticipating a wrath of anger. Surprisingly, it didn't come. Instead, she just sat perfectly still, her expression unreadable. I just waited patiently while she thought about what I said.

"How many times?"

Her voice was barely audible

"Twice"

She nodded and took a deep breath, still not looking at me

"I'm assuming you finished it with her?"

I nodded quickly

"Yes. I told her about you and left the next day. That's why I came home early"

Finally, she looked up and her loving gaze met mine.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do- you're my wife"

She shook her head

"That's not enough. Prove it"

I opened my mouth to protest but she pressed her lips to mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck like snakes and her tongue ran along my all-too-willing lips. I responded automatically, kissing her back passionately and wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"That's it Edward. Show me you love me. Prove that you want me. That you want _this!_"

As she said the last word, she yanked down the sleeve of her vest top, revealing her black lacy bra. I growled in response, she _knew _what that bra did to me and if she was wearing the matching panties...My hands grabbed her top and pushed her down onto the sofa. She pulled me down onto her and my hands cupped her perfect breasts. She moaned as I put my hand underneath the cup and squeezed her. Enjoying the sounds she made, I undid the strap, took the bra off completely and pressed my mouth down onto her bare chest. I kissed and sucked one, while my hand continued to squeeze the other; she groaned my name when my fingers ran over her now hard nipple. Not prepared for how the sound would make me _feel, _I bit down and she gasped in response. I was shocked that I had hurt her,

"I'm so sorry Tanya; I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"No Edward- it felt _good_"

I widened my eyes. That was the last thing I expected her to say! She winked at me, pulling me back down to kiss her. Her tongue wound with mine and her hands pulled down my bottoms. I wasn't wearing anything else, thinking I would be going straight to bed once the film was done. Tanya didn't seem to mind about my lack of clothes though. Her lips left mine and worked their way down my chest and I saw her smile as she saw how hard I was for her. She licked my tip before taking me completely in her mouth. I was barely coherent as her hand moved up and tickled lightly, while her mouth worked overtime making me happy. Suddenly, there was a flash of pain where her mouth was. I hissed and gripped her hair. She murmured a swear before biting where she did before- harder this time.

"Holy fuck!"

The pain brought an unexpected wave of pure joy that washed over me. Damn she was right. The pain made it so much better. She brought her lips back to mine and rubbed herself against me; tormenting me- she was still wearing her shorts. I ripped them off so enthusiastically, I heard the seam tear in two.

"Oops"

She just winked at me, not caring in the slightest. I decided not to give her what she wanted yet; it was _my _turn to tease _her. _I kissed her all over while rubbing myself against her. I could feel how wet she was but I didn't give her the release she so obviously wanted. Instead, I just stroked her thigh. She started panting, clawing at me; her nails were probably leaving scratches down my back but I didn't care.

"Damn it Edward! I _need _you"

Her words ripped through me and suddenly I was no longer at home with my wife, I was back in my hotel room with Bella. Tanya's blonde curls became Bella's deep brown waves, her skin became softer and I was looking down into the bottomless depths of the most beautiful chocolate eyes in the world. I finished what she had started and as I pushed myself into Tanya I was suddenly overcome with thoughts and memories of Bella.

"I love you Bella"

The words exploded out of me and Tanya froze beneath me. I went to open my mouth to apologise but found I couldn't say the words. They weren't true. I wasn't sorry. The truth had completely and utterly overwhelmed me. I knew it when we were on holiday, I could _feel _my need to be with Bella. We were attracted to each other the first time we met and being apart was slowly killing me. Was it doing the same to her? The worry made me feel sick and for one moment, all my thoughts were focused on Bella.

Until my wife slapped me around the face.

"What the fuck Edward?! You told me it was a couple of times, not enough that you fell in love with her!"

She pushed me off and then slapped me again before suddenly bursting into tears. I went to comfort her; this was my fault after all, she didn't deserve this. She pushed me away before I could try.

"Dont Edward. It will just make things worse. Just go. Please"

I looked at her again, saw the pain and sadness in her eyes and my heart ripped at the thought I caused it. I kissed her on the top of the head, and whispered in her ear

"Goodbye Tanya"

She ran from the room, not even looking at me and I heard the bedroom door slam. I stood for a few minutes, looking around the room. Thinking of how to find her. I had grown apart from Jasper and hadn't spoken to him in over 9 months but I knew that he was still my best bet at finding her. I sighed while I got dressed again and looked around once more before I left my home and went off into the night to find my Bella.

**Bella's POV**

During the first 4 weeks of my return home I did nothing. I just sat in my room, eating chocolate and feeling sorry for myself. That was until Alice came back from her honeymoon. She and Jasper had got married despite only knowing each other for a couple of weeks but I didn't doubt for one second it wouldn't work. The love between them and the connection they had struck anyone in the room with them and they would stay with each other for the rest of their lives. Of that I was certain. Despite being newly married, Alice still managed to find the time to perk me up. She came with bags of new clothes, make up and a list of the best clubs in town. Reluctantly, I agreed and we spent a solid week trying to find me a new boyfriend. I knew that it wouldn't work, Edward was the only one for me, but Alice was insistent. It was all a disaster until Mike came along. He took things slowly, and once I told him about Edward and how important he was to me, he said he would settle for being my second as long as I could be his first. The night he told me that was the night we first made love and it was truly one of the best nights of my life. After that, things started to get a lot better. Mike and I moved in and a couple of weeks later, we got a call from Alice. She was 4 months pregnant. I was so happy for her and Jasper and Mike asked me whether I wanted to try or not. I told him truthfully that I wasn't ready yet and he accepted that without hesitation. It was one of the reasons I loved him.

Alice gave birth 5 months later and invited us round the next day. I arrived at their house on a cool December morning and Alice opened the door, her face a picture of pure joy and her arms cradling the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. He had no hair, wide brown eyes and was looking around in interest before he suddenly smiled widely. It was adorably cute.

"Hey guys, come on in. Shut the door, keep the cold out"

Alice gestured for us to come into to living room and she laid across the sofa, the baby still tight in her arms. Mike began cooing over the baby but I was no longer focused. I was looking at a photograph on the windowsill. It was taken over a year ago on our holiday. It was Jasper, Alice, me and....Edward. Looking at his face made my heart thump harder and I had to turn away before I burst into tears. I smiled widely at Alice, and sat down next to her.

"Bella would you guys hold the baby for me please, I'm just gonna go call Jasper and see why hes not back yet."

She handed the baby over to me and I stood up, taking him over to the window, showing him the outside world.

"Look at all the lovely snow. Isn't it lovely?" I cooed

His eyes were marvelling at the falling flakes and he was smiling again. Such a happy baby. I turned around to Mike, leaving the baby facing out the window. Mike stood up and came over to us. Carefully, as not to hurt the baby, he kissed me. I wrapped my free arm around him, and the baby suddenly squealed. I turned back around to find his arms stretching towards the window; obviously something outside had caught his attention. Alice came back in then, and made her way over to us, taking the baby back. I kissed the top of his head and tickled him under the chin while Mike answered his phone.

"Hey, it's Mike....Yep...No...Erm does it _have _to be now?....Really?.....Oh alright then. I'll see you later"

He put the phone down and looked at me

"I'm sorry babe but I'm gonna need to head off. Problem at work. I'll see you at home."

He kissed me again before apologising to Alice and heading out the door in such a rush, he nearly slipped over the ice.

**Edward's POV**

After unsuccessfully reaching Jasper, I assumed he had changed his number and I was left with no choice but to go to his house. I walked down the road, shivering in the bitter coldness and stopped dead outside his house. I stood there for a few minutes, trying to piece together what I could say. I took a deep breath but I froze when someone came to the window. Bella. I ducked around so she wouldn't see me but I could still see her. She was as beautiful as I had remembered, even more so. Her hair waved below her shoulders and even from this distance, I could see the warmness of her eyes. I couldn't help but smile to myself. She was an angel. She was my angel and as she walked away from the window I had the overwhelming urge to take her in my arms and never let her go. I composed myself and took a deep breath, preparing my words. Getting ready to tell her just how much she meant to me. As soon as I emerged, my heart froze and I felt a deep coldness. Bella was there....with a baby. Just as I thought my pain couldn't intensify, fate stabbed me straight in the heart. A man came over and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him in the same way she had kissed me. I felt shattered, destroyed. She had moved on, found happiness without me and despite the agony, I was happy for her. She would be with her partner and their baby and she would be happy. It was what she deserved. And I knew deep down that years of loneliness lay ahead for me but I accepted that fact as I walked away from the only woman I could ever love- I deserved to be alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Im going to aim to upload a chapter every 2 weeks now and Im thinking there will probably be about 3/4 chapters left =)**

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**

**

* * *

  
****Edward's POV**

I couldn't bring myself to move more than 3 steps from the house. Walking any further would be confirming to myself that she definitely couldn't be a part of my life and I wasn't ready to do that yet. Suddenly, the door opened and Bella's...partner came running out, almost falling over. In his haste, he ran straight into me and we both fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there"

He paused and his expression turned to one of confusion.

"Have I seen you before?"

I shook my head

"Oh, you just look like someone....never mind."

"Don't worry about it"

I smiled at him, he was still staring. It was making me uncomfortable

"Why are you standing here?"

"I....I came to see someone"

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter "

His look turned to one of frustration

"You either came here to see my girlfriend or her best friend. Either one is relevant to me"

I realised he was right. It wasn't fair for me to make him worry.

"I'm a friend...of Bella. My name is Edward Cullen"

**Mike's POV**

As soon as he said Bella's name the confirmation I was dreading hit me straight in the face. I knew who he was, I'd seen the pictures of him and it was _him _who she was always talking about. The one that broke her heart. _Both_ their hearts. Looking at him made me think of how he had slept with Bella on holiday, made her love him and then ran back to his wife, leaving Bella lost and alone and making Tanya feel like she was wanted. I felt horrible sleeping with the two of them at the same time but they both needed me so much right now that leaving either one of them would have been inexcusable and cruel of me. Tanya was my secretary at work and it was me who she turned to for comfort when Edward walked out on her for his other woman; my girlfriend Bella. Yes, my life was fucked up and I was kind of a bastard but the arrangement worked best right now. I wasn't sleeping with Tanya that much anymore and I was sure she would move on soon and I could settle down permanently with Bella; after all, Tanya was the only reason I hadn't proposed to Bella yet. But now, still looking at Edward, I didn't know what to say. He had obviously came here to see Bella, to get back together and it wasn't fair of him to do that. I had to make him believe she had moved on without him.

"Yeah, Bella's told me about you. How you left her. Heartbroken and alone. And yet you still come back here to find her. What right do you have to come and destroy her now happy life!?"

"I know...I was just leaving. I didn't expect to find her..."

"Find her what Cullen? Happy? With someone?"

"Both"

"Well she _is _both right now so why don't you just fuck off and leave me and my....fiancée alone to live our lives"

His face crumpled, anguish ripped across his features but I didn't care. He was no good for Bella and I had to make damn sure he never came near her again. He looked up at me, defeated.

"I'm sorry. I'll just go"

"Good"

I watched as he turned and walked back to his car and he drove off without turning around to glance at either me or the house. I remained for a few moments, making sure he didn't come back. He didn't. Smiling smugly to myself, I walked away towards my office. Towards Tanya, who had called earlier, saying she urgently needed to see me.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning before the alarm and gently unwound myself from Mike's arms so not to disturb him. He mumbled something in his sleep and I just smiled at stroked his hair and he soon shut up again. I lay there for a while, just thinking. Edward had come back into my mind after I saw that picture at Alice's and he had been all I could think of since. My head was full of images of us together; the fun we had, the way his smile made my heart beat twice as fast, the way his body would mould effortlessly to mine....I shook my head. The memories were all I had left of him and now a part of me wanted him back again. I knew I couldn't though. He was married, maybe even with children and it wouldn't be fair of me to take that away from him; no matter how much I wanted it. Right now, all I wanted was to be with Edward forever. Yes, he had hurt me, tore me down but I still loved him and I knew that I always would. I couldn't- _wouldn't-_ destroy his probably happy life; it would be too selfish. I could only dream of being with him. I sighed as I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen to start breakfast.

He woke up about an hour after I did, sneaking into the kitchen while I was cooking and wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. I jumped a little and stroked his face,

"Good morning"

"Yes, I think it might be"

With that he turned me round completely and slowly pushed his lips to meet mine. My arms snaked around his neck and he hitched me up onto the counter, kissing me deeper and with more passion than before. I giggled and then gently pushed him away

"Mike, I need to finish the breakfast. We can play later" I winked at him as I said the words and sauntered back over to the oven; shaking my rear a little more than I needed to. I heard him chuckle as he went over to make the coffee. A few minutes later and we were sitting down at the table, him reading the paper and me absent mindedly daydreaming. He suddenly looked up at the clock, put the paper down and looked at me with a mysterious smile on his face

"So, what are your plans for today then Bella?"

"Well I was gonna tidy up a little bit, do the washing and then settle down to write some more of my book". Right as the last word left my mouth, the doorbell rang and before I could stand up to answer it Mike surprised me by saying,

"No Bella. You got your plans wrong. What's _actually _going to happen is that I'm going to answer the door for Alice and she's gonna take you to the city for the day to go shopping while I tidy up at home and then go and then go and help Jasper with the baby. And then...well, you'll have to wait till later"

He winked at me as he got up to answer the door, leaving me sitting at the table puzzling over what he had planned for me. Alice skipped into the room less than 30 seconds later and greeted me with a peck on the cheek before getting straight onto business

"God Bella, why aren't you ready yet? Shops open in less than an hour and we need to get there first!"

I laughed

"I'm not ready Alice because up until about 2 minutes ago I had no idea I was even going _out_"

She considered whether or not that was an acceptable excuse.

"Fair enough then. Well, hurry up anyway"

I smiled at her and went to get ready

----

_6 hours later_

"Alice, _please _give it up. We must have been to every dress shop in town, we're not gonna find this 'perfect dress' you keep insisting I find."

"Patience Bella, we will persevere and when we find it you will thank me. _Trust _me"

It was pointless arguing. I hated shopping. I hated being dragged around shop after shop and forced into a million and one different dresses. Each one apparently 'flawed'. Too many buttons, not enough buttons, too long, too short, black but _too _black. I mean, how can something be too black?! Alice had found fault with every dress so far. She didn't give up though and was pulling me into yet another shop. This was new ground for me though; this one was designer.

"Alice!"

"What?"

"This is pointless, even if we do find this dress you insist I _must _buy today, I can't afford it from here!"

"Chill Bella, Mike gave me money and told me to buy you something extra pretty. We're covered"

I just stared at her with my mouth open. Why would Mike give Alice an unlimited budget for shopping? Surely he knew it was financial suicide. However, Alice wouldn't take no for an answer and I soon found myself surrounded by clothes and bags and shoes which all cost more than I really wanted to know about. This was just a waste. Suddenly, Alice stopped dead and squealed. Yes, squealed.

"Oh my God Bella! You _have _to try this. It's _perfect! _Exactly what I've been looking for"

She picked it up off the peg and took us over to the changing room, forcing it into my hand. I sighed as I put it on, vowing that this would be the last time I would be forced to dress today. I turned around and looked in the mirror and my mouth dropped open. Alice was right. It was perfect. The black fabric hugged my body, emphasising a shape I didn't know I had. It clung to my chest, with the low neckline giving the illusion my boobs were a lot bigger than they were and it just reached above my knees, sexy but classy. I opened the curtain to show Alice, a huge smile on my face. Her face was one of disgust.

"Eugh, I take it back. It looks awful. Sorry Bella."

"But...but...." I couldn't think of what to say and was about to cry when she suddenly doubled over in hysterics.

"Oh Bella, I was only kidding. It looks wonderful, stunning. We're buying it"

I just smiled at her and got changed back into my jeans and shirt. When I came out, Alice was still deep in thought.

"Hmmm, I'm thinking you will need shoes, earrings, a necklace and a bracelet. Can you think of anything else?"

I raised an eyebrow; wasn't the dress enough? Her eyes suddenly widened

"Oh! And a bag of course. How silly of me"

"Alice, I don't need another bag, I have plenty of black ones at home that will be fine"

She looked at me as if I suggested using a carrier bag and I took that as a 'no' to using my own, already owned things. We trailed around the shop, Alice picking up various items of jewellery and adding them to our filled basket. When we finally got to the till and the total cost appeared on the screen I stared with shock. Surely Mike hadn't given her _that _much? I was wrong. She handed over $100 bills as if they were small change. This made me wonder...Mike never really bought me anything extravagant; we lived in comfort, not luxury so...what did he spend his thousands on?

-----

A few hours later, all suspicions had gone. I was standing in front of Alice's floor length mirror, staring at the beautiful woman in front of me. Her hair had been carefully curled, her face perfectly made up and her outfit was...unbelievable I couldn't believe it was me. Alice was standing behind me, her expression one of satisfaction. She nodded.

"Yes. Perfect"

"Now I'm officially ready" I turned to face her "Do you mind telling me exactly _why _Ineeded to be treated like a Barbie for the day?" She just laughed and winked at me before skipping off to the door and calling me to grab my coat (the new, $1200 designer one). I gave the unfamiliar face in the mirror one last glance before turning away and following my best friend out to the unknown.

Less than 20 minutes later, we pulled up outside one of the most expensive restaurants in town. I looked at Alice questioningly but she just told me to go inside and refused to tell me anything else. She said the words with a smile playing at the edges of her mouth. I was getting quite annoyed with being the only one who didn't know anything. Alice kissed me on the cheek before driving away. I turned away from the spot where she was parked and walked through the main doors.

I stepped onto the plush carpet and immediately saw Mike in the far corner of the room. He was sitting in a corner booth and my mind was suddenly full of images. Flashbacks to Edward waiting for me in a restaurant such as this. My heart ached and I wanted nothing more than to turn around and run from the memories of a life I could never have; of a man I could never be with. I couldn't though; I forced a smile onto my face and made my way over to Mike. As I approached, he took a deep breath and his face lit up. I took that as a good sign and sat down opposite him.

"Wow. Bella, you look...amazing. I've never seen you look so beautiful"

He leant across to kiss me on the cheek before calling the waiter over and ordering our starters; a fancy fish thing with salad. I just smiled politely, not wanting to hurt his feelings by telling him I detested seafood with a passion. He turned back to me once the waiter disappeared and we chatted about our day while I subtly tried to figure out why we were actually here. I mean I liked dining out as much as the next person but this just seemed unnecessarily extravagant. Our food arrived and I was delighted to see that the fish to salad ratio was weighted heavily in favour of the latter and I managed to consume the nastiness by eating it with large helpings of salad. It really was revolting and I felt bad for saying it to him but I knew that I had to do it,

"Mike, as lovely as this place is and as thoughtful as the ordering ahead was....you should know that I hate seafood."

As his face crumpled, I instantly wanted to take it back but before I could say anything the waiter reappeared.

"Sir, the lobsters you requested earlier will be served shortly"

I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? I looked at Mike, more than ready to apologise and tell him I would eat a whole aquarium to make him happy when he suddenly laughed at the waiter

"Don't worry about them, turns out my girlfriend is a fish hater. We'll have some...." He looked at me and I realised that he wanted me to finish and order for us.

"Erm...mushroom ravioli?"

"Of course madam"

I smiled to Mike,

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made such a fuss about it and if I could-"

He cut me off before I could finish my planned apology

"Bella sweetheart, don't worry about it. I want tonight to be perfect for you and I'm glad you told me"

I slid around the booth to be closer to him and he placed his hand on my thigh. I smiled and leant into his shoulder as his draped his arm around me. His hand started to stroke my skin and disappeared underneath the smooth fabric, rising higher and higher until he was at the edge of my underwear. I jumped slightly; taken by surprise. He didn't stop though and as much as I was enjoying it, I couldn't bear to do anything now. It would hurt too much; bring back memories of unwanted restaurant encounters. I smiled apologetically and slid back round to my original seat and we sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until the waiter brought us dinner. The food perked us both up and we laughed and joked while we ate and when both our plates were clear, Mike cleared his throat.

"Bella, I'm going to confess something to you." He gestured for the server to come over and he took our plates and replaced them with a bottle of champagne and a pyramid of chocolate strawberries. "There was a reason I arranged this whole day and evening for you. I want you to know that I love you more than I thought was capable." He handed me the strawberry at the top of the pile and gestured for me to break it in half. "I would give up everything I own for you, do whenever you ask me and I want to love you for the rest of my life." As he said the last words, the chocolate broke and a ring fell into my waiting hand "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Reviews make me smile =) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg, an update. I know- its amazing =P Im really sorry that its taken me this stupidly long but here's an extra long chap to make up for it =) Be warned that the timescale is weird, like 2 years in one chapter**

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The closer we got to the church, the faster my heart started beating and the more my stomach twisted into knots. I tried to keep my breathing even, but it was a challenge- I was on the verge of hyperventilating for goodness sake! And I had no idea why. I was on the way to my own wedding and it should be the happiest day of my life. I should be feeling like the luckiest woman in the world, the most loved but I didn't. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the feeling that the whole day was a mistake and a disaster waiting to happen. Alice, being her usual observant self, had noticed by tenseness

"Bella? What's wrong? Is the dress too tight? I knew I should have designed you something, but there was no time! Mike was so insistent that you were married as soon as possible, I didn't have a chance to make you anything..."

I couldn't help but laugh lightly- trust Alice to assume it was clothing related.

"No Alice, don't worry- the dress is fine. It's just a dress. It's _me _that's the problem"

"What's wrong?"

"I...I just...can't stop thinking this whole day is....wrong"

Rather than freak out like I expected her to, she smiled instead and patted my knee.

"Don't worry Bella, this is all normal. It's your wedding day- of course you're nervous"

I sighed. It was pointless explaining it to her, she wouldn't understand. Not even _I _understood. As we pulled up outside the Church, I took deep breaths to try and calm myself and it helped- a little. Charlie was waiting outside for me and after some last minute checks from Alice, we made our way down the aisle. The familiar wedding march sounded more like a funeral procession and the familiar faces that surrounded me were no comfort. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be at home in bed. No, I wanted to be with...Edward. My breath caught in my throat. No! Thoughts like that were forbidden, I shouldn't be thinking of his face...his beautiful, angelic, perfect face....No! What was wrong with me? I was walking down the aisle for crying out loud! I should only be thinking of my fiancée. I kept Mike at the forefront of my mind as I slowly processed towards him, his smiling face causing a wave of guilt to wash over me. He really loved me. He reached out for my hand and I forced a smile as I took his.

"You look beautiful"

He whispered in my ear and I kept the forced smile on my face as the vicar commenced the ceremony. I was away, distracted and before I knew it the vicar was declaring me Mrs Bella Newton. It sounded...wrong. Everyone cheered as Mike carried me bridal style out of the Church and into the awaiting car where he kissed me deeply. I kissed him back and lay in his arms while we were driven to the reception.

**Edward's POV**

My life became a monotonous cycle. I went back to Tanya the day after I saw Bella in the window. I didn't go back to be with her though, I went back to collect my things. Tanya didn't argue or beg me this time, she knew that our marriage was never going to work but she was still bitter about it. While I gathered my things, she took great pride in telling me all about her new boyfriend and how much she loved him. I just smiled politely and when she asked me if I had met the 'other woman' since I left, I just shrugged and she smiled smugly- knowing I was alone. We both agreed that she could have the house if I could have the car. I left on good-ish terms and she told me to expect the divorce papers to be at my office in a few days.

I rented an apartment, small- one bedroom. It was all I needed now. My days all became the same, I woke up, went to work, came home, had dinner, watched TV and went to bed. As much I was glad to be out of my loveless marriage, I missed having someone waiting when I came home. Someone to ask me how my day was and someone to spend the evening with. I was alone.

No matter how hard I tried not to, I couldn't help but think of Bella and how much I still wanted to be with her. I kept telling myself that I was never going to be with her, she had a boyfriend and a life and I hurt her too much for her to ever want to take me up. It didn't stop it hurting though. One morning, I was drinking my coffee and reading the local paper when one small article in the corner caught my eye

_Local shop owner to marry_

_Owner of sporting goods store 'Newton's', Mike Newton, 28, is engaged to local waitress Isabella Swan, 24. The two met last year and are believed to be planning to wed as soon as possible. Ms Swan was quoted as saying,_

"_It was so unexpected, came out of the blue but I'm sure it's going to work"_

_There have been rumours that the proposal was sparked after Newton was caught being unfaithful although both Newton and his fiancée have denied the claims, saying they are getting married as they feel it is the right thing to do. _

I couldn't help but feel a crushing sadness. Bella was now officially taken, there was no chance left, no point hoping. I went to work that day in a bad mood, angry at the fact the girl I loved was engaged to somebody else. It wasn't fair. I couldn't keep the anger up for long though, I went home and cried myself to sleep

**Bella's POV**

Mike and I had been married for three months and everything was seemingly okay. Our main problem was that he wanted to start trying for a baby of our own, but I wasn't ready for that yet and wasn't sure I ever would be. He tried to be understanding about it but I knew that it was hurting him; he really wanted to be a dad. I couldn't do it though- even though I was his wife, I still didn't feel a strong enough commitment and the feeling that everything was going to fall apart wouldn't go away. As the months passed by, Mike started to become more distant and spent more hours at the shop. I didn't mind so much though, I was happy enough spending time at home by myself. I realised it was wrong though, our first anniversary was approaching and although we were both still under 30, we were living like we were in our 70s. We barely spoke, and hadn't made love in over 5 weeks. It wasn't normal. We should be blissfully happy but we weren't. The only times I was happy were at work ( I stopped being an air hostess- it reminded me of Edward too much and so I became a waitress), surrounded by friends and I soon channelled all my energy into that rather than my marriage. It payed off and I was soon promoted to manager. Mike and I went out for dinner to celebrate and he announced he was expanding his sport's business. We toasted each other's success and when we got home, we had sex for the first time in what felt like years- and it was great. I took it all as a good sign, my promotion, his business expansion and a sudden increase in our sex drive could only be a good thing- right?

The morning after our dinner, Mike told me over breakfast that we needed to talk about our marriage and I agreed with him. We decided that we would both get off work early today and make the effort to talk with each other. I spent the day at work wondering what our conversation would be like. I was upstairs in the back office, working out some finances when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and smiled at Jake, he was one of our newer waiter's and I hadn't really spoken to him much.

"Mrs Newton? Sorry to disturb you, but a customer is demanding to see you. I tried to explain you were busy but he's being very insistent.."

"Dont worry about it Jake, I'm glad you told me. What's the problem?"

"He isn't happy with the food and wants a refund"

I nodded and followed Jake down the stairs. This was something that had happened to me when I just started waitressing, except in my case, the food was thrown in my face- I knew how Jake was feeling. It was horrible to be shouted at for something that you had no control over- don't shoot the messenger and all that. I put on my best smile when I entered the room and Jake led me over to the corner booth. My heart froze and my breathing stopped when I saw who was sitting there, an expression of anger plastered across his beautiful face. He heard my sudden gasp and looked up, his eyes widening and the anger turning to shock.

Edward.

**Edward's POV**

Normally, I would have let the meal slide- it wasn't _that _cold I suppose but I wasn't having a good day. A deal I was counting on was looking shaky and, on top of that, I found out Tanya was pregnant. I didn't care that she was having a baby, I was happy for her. I was jealous more than anything- she had someone special who she loved in her life. We had been divorced for 18 months now, and in that time I had only had two girlfriends. It was fun, they were nice girls but there was no special connection. I still spoke to them both but we were only friends now. I had finally expected that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. I went into the office that day, realising that fact and leaving it even more annoyed than I went in- because of the fallen deal. I didn't feel like going home, staring at the same 4 walls would likely send me insane so I stopped off in a restaurant for dinner. Loser man- eating alone. I was calming down, until my food arrived cold. It was the last straw; I called the waiter over and demanded to see the manager. He spouted something about her being busy but I wasn't having that; the customer was always right. With a smile and a nod, he scurried off and I sat in the booth waiting for him to return; thinking about what to say. I looked up when I heard a familiar gasp- Bella. I didn't know what to say to her- we hadn't seen each other (well-unless you count my stalking) since our holiday nearly two years ago.

"I hear there's a problem with your meal Sir- I'm sorry about that. Would you like a replacement or a refund?"

I stared at her and she winked slightly, gesturing towards the waiter who was still standing there looking gormless.

"Another meal please"

That way, I could stay for longer. The young boy went away to prepare my food and Bella stood still, still staring at me. I gulped.

"I hear you're married now- congratulations."

"Yeah- I've been married for 14 months now. I know you're married you know, the whole holiday thing..."

Her voice trailed off, no doubt remembering the day I told her we couldn't see each other anymore. I shook my head,

"No, I'm divorced now"

She tilted her head inquisitively and I gestured for her to sit down. She hesitated, biting down her bottom lip. God, she looked sexy when she did that. No! I couldn't think like that anymore. Unaware of my inappropriate thoughts, she sat down

"What happened?"

"It just didn't work out, we grew apart."

**Bella's POV**

It was wrong of me, but I was pissed off that his marriage was ended. The only reason we weren't together was his wife and now I find out that he's not even with her anymore. We could be together....no! I was married.

"I'm sorry to hear that"

We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes while we both desperately tried to think of what to say to each other. He broke the silence first

"Bella, will you come back to my apartment with me? I want to talk, but this is too public. We can wait until your shift finishes of course"

I was torn. On one hand, I was an adult- perfectly capable of seeing a male friend at his house but, on the other hand, this was Edward. Would I really be able to resist? My subconscious answered before I was aware,

"Of course. I can leave whenever I need to. We can go now?"

He smiled and stood up while I followed him. We got to his car and he opened the door for me- always the gentleman. He got in the other side and we were soon enclosed in the small space. I realised this was a bad idea, the tension was almost touchable. The atmosphere was charged with lust and I couldn't see myself lasting much longer. I was desperate, aching just to _touch _him. I put my hands on my lap, head facing forwards and stared firmly out of the windscreen. I glanced at him at one point and saw his hands were gripping the wheel with all his strength, causing the veins to stand out. I remembered his strength, his hold, his firm grip around my body, holding me close to him and pressing me....

"Bella? We're here"

I shook myself out of my memory and brought myself back to the present. Edward was looking at me with curiosity and I just smiled at him. I got out of the car and followed him up the stairs and into his apartment. I looked around, it was small- cosy. He gestured that I sit down on the couch and he followed me- with beer. I took a can and he did the same. He suddenly turned his whole body to me,

"I miss you Bella"

"I...I understand, I'm the same, I...still...but, I'm married Edward...It's..."

He didn't let me finish. Before I could attempt to stop him, his lips were pressed softly to mine. The passion sparked between us and the memories all came flooding back. My lips moulded to his, it was like we had never been apart. He moaned quietly and I moved closer to him as he pulled me onto his lap. Never breaking the kiss, he moved his hands around my waist and rested on my back while my hands made their home in his unruly hair again. His tongue twirled into mine and we both lost ourselves in this one kiss, showing each other what we had been feeling in the two years we had been apart. It wasn't forced, there was no immediate lust- it was a kiss of explanation, a kiss of love. We could both feel that we wanted more though, and I knew that it was my choice whether we did. One of his hands started making his way around my front, he did it slowly and I knew this was his way of asking whether I wanted to go forward or not. I thought about it, I loved Mike- I was married to him and I knew this would hurt him....but Edward. I always loved him and I always probably would. I wanted him as well, what we had was special and I still craved it. I ran my hands up his shirt to tell him my answer. He moved his lips to my ear, and nibbled slightly on the lobe so I squirmed uncontrollably,

"Are you sure Bella? Mike..."

"I want you"

I forced my lips against his again, not wanting to talk anymore. I lifted his shirt above his head and ran my tongue along his perfect body again. How I missed him. He undid my shirt and I could hear the sigh of relief when he saw my chest. I pushed his head down and he buried his face in my cleavage after he removed my bra. I moaned at the sensation; God he was good. I pulled his face back up to mine and kissed him again, loving the feeling of our lips moulded against each other. He stood up; keeping me attached to his waste and almost ran into his room, throwing me on the bed. I didn't care. I took of my jeans while he took off his and I could see his hardness through his boxers. I bit my bottom lip and looked up at him through my lashes, trying – and probably failing- to be sexy. What I wasn't expecting was a growl- he freaking _growled _with desire and the sound of it made my panties even wetter than they were before. He saw this, and raised an eyebrow and smiled his heart-hammering crooked smile,

"I love it when I do that to you"

His voice was deep and seductive; the velvet tones were better than any piece of music. And, right now, he was mine. I bit my lip again, realising that it obviously did something to him, and curled my index finger- motioning for him to come closer. He willingly obliged, climbing over me and running his finger along my inner thigh, drawing small circles as he gradually ascended up my leg. He removed my last item of clothing and stared at my naked body for a few seconds while I blushed a deep red. This wasn't the first time he had seen me naked but it was still embarrassing. He stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes, immersing myself in the feeling of his finger caressing my skin.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful"

I smiled at him, as cliché as it was, his words really did make my heart melt. I kissed him with love and desire as I took off his boxers. He leant over me and took a condom from a box underneath the bed. I watched as he put it on and readied himself above me. He smiled and moved forward but I wasn't ready yet,

"One minute"

He looked confused but understood soon enough when I took a deep breath and looked down at my hand. My wedding ring seemed bigger than before, more attention seeking. I felt the guilt in my chest for a brief moment as I slid it off my finger and placed it on the table but then I saw the love in Edward's eyes and knew that this was the right thing to do; marriage or no marriage. I looked up at Edward and said the words, knowing that they were the complete truth,

"I'm ready Edward. I want you."

I waited the few seconds with eager anticipation before I felt him inside me. I had forgotten how big he was, it took some getting used to. Not that long though, and before long I was revelling in the sensation of Edward filling me. I couldn't believe I had lasted so long without this- sex with Mike was just a fairy cake at best whereas with Edward it was a double chocolate sponge with rich icing and a fat cherry on top. Delicious. I moved my legs onto Edwards shoulders so he could go in deeper and he touched places of my insides that I never knew existed. He was groaning and panting and my hands were running up and down his perfect body. I could feel myself getting closer, reaching the point of pure happiness by shouting Edward's name and shortly afterwards, he flopped down next to me on a pillow. I smiled and snuggled into him, enjoying the feeling of protection and security being in his arms brought. He kissed me on the top of my head and I closed my eyes, losing myself in this perfect moment.

The noise of my phone woke me up and I unwound myself from Edwards' arms and reached over to the pile of clothes on the floor, taking my phone out of my pocket and opening it, without checking the caller ID.

"Bella!"

Oh crap. Mike

"Hey honey, what's up?"

"What's up?! Bella- I've been calling you for the last 3 hours. What happened to the finishing work early plan? Where the hell are you?"

Ah nice going retard.

"Sorry sweetie, I got tied up at work and I thought I called you. I should be home in about an hour though."

"Christ Bella, can you warn me next time?"

"Of course, I'm sorry baby. I'll be home as soon as I can"

"I love you"

"I know"

I hung up the phone and started getting myself dressed. Edward woke up as I was doing up my shirt.

"You leaving already?"

"I have a husband to get home to Edward"

He sighed and I went over to him, sitting on his bed and stroking his face

"I still want to see you though. I know it's wrong but...I need you in my life Edward"

"I'm up for it, but are you sure you can do this Bella?"

I looked at him and thought of never seeing him again. It was painful just to think about. There was no way I couldn't be with him. I gave him my phone and told him to save his number, telling him that I would call him when I would meet him. With a deep and meaningful goodbye kiss, I left his apartment and hurried home to my husband; already thinking about our next encounter.

* * *

**Im gonna be honest and say I didn't really check it very well so I expect you found loads of errors. I gave you a marriage, a divorce and an adulterous lemon all in one chap- you give me review? =) **


	9. Chapter 9

**I would say sorry for the slow update but I think its lost all meaning now. Yes this chapter is short but know that Ive already started the next one. Im aiming to make you wait no more than 10 days before I upload it but life sucks right now in terms of free time. I wish I could promise that I will update within that timeframe, but I can't :(**

**On the plus side though, this story will only have a couple more chapters left so you won't have to put up with my crazily slow updates for much longer :)**

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**

* * *

**Mike's POV**

My life seems to be falling apart around me, and there's nothing I can do about it. From the outside, I should be as happy as is possible. I lived in a large house with my beautiful wife, both of us successful in our careers and we had a high standard of living; we were comfortable. My business was expanding and Bella was being considered as a possible candidate for regional manager; a job which would have almost double the current salary. Yes, on the surface, it seems as though my life is perfect. It isn't though. Although Bella and I live in the same house, she isn't there most of the time and when she _is, _it is obvious from her expression she is wishing she were somewhere else. The thing that made it hurt the most, was that I recognise her expression. It's the same one I used to have- when I was with Tanya. She is the other problem with my life. Although I broke it off with her shortly after Bella and I got married, it wasn't fast enough. She called me a couple of weeks ago, telling me she was pregnant with my baby. I almost fainted with the shock- she _had _to be in my life now; I couldn't leave her to raise our baby alone. But that means I would need to tell Bella- and destroy my marriage. That's the reason why I'm sitting here now, at our kitchen table, waiting to pluck up the courage to call her so I can end our married life. I pour myself another glass of whisky and finally get out my phone to call Bella and ask her to come home early tonight.

**Bella's POV**

Being with Edward gave me back the thrill that was sorely needed in my life. Gone were the days of monotony; go to work, go home, go to work, go home. Now I had an excitement, an unknown and a secret that nobody could know. I enjoyed making up excuses to Mike as to why I was coming home every other day at a really late hour; a business meeting, a traffic accident, working overtime, old friend coming over for dinner. I had an unlimited supply and he seemed to take them all and believe them so it was good for me. I found it surprising though, he was normally such a perceptive person. One thing I notice at home is that he is on his phone a lot; his business must be in its peak phase. Or maybe it's in some kind of trouble; he always looks worried and nervous when he is texting. Whatever it is though, it's keeping him distracted from me and my unfaithfulness so, I'm happy. It was thanks to the distraction that I'm here tonight, in a luxury hotel with Edward, snuggled up into his chest with his arm around my shoulder. I glanced up to find him staring down at me, a strange expression on his face. I sat up, pulling the duvet up with me, holding it to my chest so he wouldn't lose focus.

"You okay?"

"Yeah"

He answered too quickly, not looking in my eyes when he replied. My heart started thumping faster and my breathing quickened. What was he hiding? And why the hell was I so paranoid?!

"No, you're not. I can tell. What's wrong?"

I watched him as he sighed and looked back at me. A burning passion was in his eyes that hadn't been there before. I was stunned by how beautiful it made him look.

"Bella. I...I can't do this anymore"

I couldn't breathe anymore and the blood stopped flowing in my veins. I could almost see everything fall apart around me. The tiny flame of excitement that being with Edward brought was extinguished and I felt lost without it. We were over. He wasn't finished though; I waited- waited for him to put salt in the wide open wound.

"I can't be with you in secret anymore. It's _killing _me having to hide you from the world. I...I love you Bella."

If that wasn't enough to shock me, then his next words turned my whole world upside down. He came closer, his beautiful face inches from mine and I could feel the coolness of his minty breath wash over me. Damn- even the man's _breath _was sexy and turned me on. How was that fair? His eyes were still smouldering, burning brighter than they were before. He spoke the same time that my phone started ringing.

"Run away with me Bella. Leave this all behind; we'll start a new life together. All you have to do is say yes."

* * *

**Reviews make me write faster :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just in case anyone is interested, I was listening to Mr Brightside by the Killers while I wrote this chapter :) Much love to all my reviewers and all of those who have favourited/alerted me and/or my story (although it would be lovely if you reviewed maybe once?) =D**

**Im thinking there will be one more chapter- sometime in the next two weeks hopefully :)**

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**

* * *

_He spoke the same time that my phone started ringing._

_"Run away with me Bella. Leave this all behind; we'll start a new life together. All you have to do is say yes."_

**Bella's POV**

I blinked. My heart stopped beating and my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't believe this was happening. Not only did Edward love me, he wanted me to run away with him- leave all my responsibility behind and just...go. Neither of us said anything- what could we say? Edward sat patiently, staring straight into my eyes. His were still smouldering, and I could recognise what I had seen in them earlier...it was love. I looked away, I couldn't look at his face-it was confusing my mind too much, dazzling and overwhelming me so much that I couldn't think clearly. And I needed to think clearly- this was the most important decision of my life. My phone was still ringing and I glanced at the screen.

_Mike_

I looked up from my phone into Edwards love filled gaze. Part of my heart yearned for me to say yes, to throw my arms around him and never let him go. My mind began wandering; we could be at the airport in an hour, in a far away country in less than a day, laying on a beach with Edwards arm around me, going back to our hotel, spending hours at night just being together....no. I could feel the tears beginning to spring at the corner of my eyes but I blinked them back.

"Edward, I cant"

He nodded slowly, his eyes finally leaving mine. We sat in silence for a few minutes, my phone had stopped ringing- Mike had given up. It seems as though he couldn't take the tension after a while,

"Okay then"

I was confused

"That's it?"

"What else is there to say Bella? I asked you to leave your husband for me, you said no. End of"

His voice had gotten lower, but was quiet and calm, his tone somewhat frightening. His eyes seemed to have frozen and his hands were clenched into fists. This was a side to him I had never seen before. It put me on edge, goose bumps raised on my skin.

"Edward I'm married! I can't just run away from reality!"

"Isn't that what you are doing now though?! Escaping from your life, come on Bella. Both of us damn well know you hate it. There's no point denying it. You've been using me as your escape, a guilty little secret and now that I want to make it more serious, you run away. Well I'm tired of it."

What was he doing? What was happening? I thought back to less than 20 minutes ago, lying in this bed with his arms around me. Why couldn't we go back to that? I _wanted _to go back to that. The look in his eyes made it clear that we couldn't.

"Edward...I'm married to Mike. I have a loyalty to him, what we were doing was...wrong. I can't choose you over him, you know that. Why can't we just keep doing this though...?"

"No Bella! I'm not going to act second best to you anymore. I'm tired of being the other man, not being able to call you at home in case your husband answers the phone. Hell Bella I've never even _been _to your house! If you want to be with him, then you aren't with me"

Mike. He was at the forefront of my mind now, and the more I thought of him, the more I realised how much I loved him. I really was happy with him, this thing with Edward really was just a way of escaping monotony, I couldn't deny it anymore. I thought of Mike, and his face if he knew what I had been doing behind his back. It made me want to cry, he was such a decent guy and he would never do anything like this to me. I didn't deserve him. And Edward didn't deserve me. I was cruel, bored enough with my own life to cheat on my husband. Edward should have better than me, someone who would love him first and foremost with no other restrictions. Someone to whom he would be the love of their life. That someone wasn't me, I was Mrs Newton. My heart was taken.

My blood felt colder, I knew what I was going to have to say. I looked up into his eyes, still feeling the anger coming from him. My voice was barely a whisper,

"Edward...please"

His eyes narrowed, his voice staying calm and level. It was still full of danger, his tone scaring me

"Get out"

I turned away from him; I didn't want him to see me cry. I climbed out of bed, grabbing my clothes and pulling them on in haste. My top was creased, my hair was a mess and my jeans were inside out but none of it mattered- I needed to be away from him and the sooner I was home the better. I slammed the door behind me, unable to stop the silent tears falling down my face in the car on the way home. My hands were shaking, and my soundless tears soon became loud cries. I couldn't forget the look in his eyes, the...hatred. He hated me. The thought brought on a fresh wave of tears and I was completely consumed in my sadness. My heart felt torn in two and I couldn't see myself coping like this for much longer. I heard my phone again from somewhere in the bottom of my bag, but I ignored it. Nothing mattered right now. I gripped the steering wheel tighter, the tears making it almost impossible to see. I pulled over to stop, but not before hearing a deafening horn and seeing the bright lights head straight towards me. I heard the skidding of brakes and the crunching of metal before the darkness consumed me. My last thought....

Edward.

* * *

**What can I say, I love a good cliffie ;) If anyone is interested, I have a new story 'Temptation' on my profile and it will be the one Im working on when LIITA is finished. As always, reviews appreciated :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Should be one more chapter and an epilogue :) Song for this one would have to be Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chap, some of you guys are hilarious :L (L) Just so you know, I didnt really check this chapter that well so expect mistakes okay? :L**

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I stared at the space where Bella had stood only a few minutes before I chased her out of my life forever. I felt...nothing. There was no sadness, no pain, no regret...nothing. It was devastating; I wanted to feel something- _anything_. Anything had to be better than this nothingness. I looked around the room, trying to force some kind of emotional response. I inhaled deeply, her sweet strawberry and perfume smell overpowering me- nothing. I looked at the picture of her on my bedside table, her beautiful brown eyes shining out at me from the frame, so much happiness and warmth in them- still nothing. Her bag was still on the floor, in her haste to leave, she left it behind. I picked it up; she had everything but her phone in here. It was a bag full of Bella- and yet still nothing. I sighed and lay back on my pillow, burying my face in my hands. I wanted to feel. I didn't want to live the rest of my life as this hollow shell but that's what I was going to become. The shrill ringing of my phone brought me back to reality. I glanced at the screen- it was Bella. My heart leapt, she was calling me, she wasn't completely out of my life forever and didn't want to cut all connections with me,

"Bella!"

"Hello?"

I frowned; the voice wasn't Bella's. Why did they have her phone?

"Who is this?"

"My name is Angela Weber, I'm a paramedic. We have an unconscious female here; she has been in a car accident but has no form of identification. This number was the last one called from her phone- are you her husband? We noticed the wedding ring"

I couldn't speak. It couldn't be true. She was here less than 15 minutes ago, standing right in front of me. Now she was on a road somewhere, in the wreckage of her car...and it was my fault entirely. If she died, I would be a murderer.

"No, I'm..." What was I now? "Just a friend. Is she okay? How bad are her injuries?"

"I'm afraid we can only discuss this with the next of kin. Do you have a number?"

I remembered Bella's open bag. I grabbed it and pulled out her wallet, lucky to find her husband's business card. I gave the paramedic the number and she hung up soon after.

I was alone in the silent room again, but this time- I could feel. I wished I couldn't. How I wanted to go back and kick myself for wanting the numbness to go away. I wanted nothing more than I wanted the nothingness to come back. The agony that replaced it was too much to bear. My head was screaming and I could feel my heart being ripped. I threw myself back down on my pillow, the convulsions of my loud, crying sobs rocking through me. What had I done?

**Bella's POV**I was drifting in and out of awareness, mentally slipping between life and death. Death was nice, calm and peaceful and the blackness that enveloped me was strangely comforting. There was nothing to worry about here, no lovers to choose between, nobody's heart needed to be broken and I could just wander content with my own happy thoughts of nothing. Life was the opposite, there was pain in the light and my head was still screaming with the memory of Edward's cold, unloving face. He hated me now and I deserved it. I was changing sides more frequently now, and I couldn't choose which one to end up in. I was fading into death less now, life was becoming clearer. I was more aware of voices, a beeping of some kind and I could feel a sharp ache in my side. I tried to squirm away from it but that just made the pain worse. I could make out the voices,

"Did you see that? She moved? I'm sure she did! Bella?"

I wasn't ready to come back yet, I didn't want to leave the blackness completely. Mike's panic stricken voice rang in my ears and I felt someone- I assumed it was him- gently squeezing my hand. I tried to squeeze back but I wasn't in my body yet- I had no control and was still merely an observer, floating in the in-between space- although slowly drifting away from the blackness. I tried to find it again, but couldn't. I was being pulled further and further into the light and the pain became more acute. I wasn't sure how much time had passed since I heard his voice-it could have been a few seconds, could have been a week. Time was non-existent in the in-between zone. I slowly began to find my limbs again, registering more aches and pains in my body. I felt another pressure on my hand and squeezed back this time, the faintest of touches. He recognised it though, and I heard the shocked gasp. I opened my eyes, and found myself staring into Edward's bottomless green depths.

**Edward's POV**

She was awake, alive and I could see into the warm core of her chocolate eyes. My heart leapt with the relief and confused dawned across her features. Her forehead wrinkled in frustration and she looked up at me with a look of incomprehension- it wasn't surprising. I overheard the doctor telling Mike that she would not be able to remember the accident well at all, and so her last memory was probably of me telling her to get out of my life. I bent down and kissed her lightly on her lined forehead. The heart monitor increased rapidly in speed and I chuckled against her skin, feeling her face flood with warmth as she blushed her adorable pink. I moved my lips down to her ear,

"Hey, Bella"

"Edward?"

Her voice was quiet and vulnerable; it reminded me of a child who needed protecting. I wanted to be her protector. I had vowed to myself never to let her in danger again, it was my fault she was here in the first place and I would _never _have her harmed again. Even if she wanted nothing to do with me, I would always do everything in my power to keep her safe. The accident shocked me back to reality. I thought that I would be able to send her away, send her out of my life quite easily- with no pain or effect on me. I was wrong though, and it took Bella damn near dying before I was able to see that. She was here now though, alive and staring up at me, no hatred to be seen in her eyes. That was all that mattered.

**Bella's POV**

Memories flashed into my head in quick glances. Lying in Edward's arms...him making me choose between him and Mike...the look of hatred in his eyes when he sent me away....metal, a crash....

None of it mattered though. It had taken nearly dying to make me see what was in front of me the whole time; I loved Edward, more than anything else. I could try and kid myself that I would work it out with Mike, that I could spend the rest of my life with him, but I couldn't do it. Being without Edward caused too much pain and my last thought before slipping into the blackness was of him, not my husband. I stared up at him now, almost as though I was seeing him for the first time. He looked back down at me, love shining out of his eyes. He was real, he was here with me

"You came"

He stroked my cheek lightly

"Of course I did, love. Where else would I be?"

"I thought...at your apartment? You said..."

"I was an idiot Bella, and during the short time I thought you had left me forever, I felt nothing. Then I find out you were in an accident and I nearly fell apart. I love you Bella, and I'm sorry it took you nearly dying to realise how wrong I was to send you away"

"It doesn't matter. You're here now. I love you too"

His face lit up with joy and he kissed me softly. I wasn't having that. Injured or not injured, kissing Edward was something to make the most out of. Winding my fingers into his hair, I pressed my lips harder against his, closing my eyes to immerse myself completely in the moment. We kissed like that until we were short of breath, and when we had to stop, we held hands while he whispered sweet things in my ear. It was the most romantic moment, in the least romantic circumstances.

"Bella, I'm going to have to leave soon"

"What? No! You cant..."

Panic set in, I knew this was too good to be true. I was dreaming. Or dead.

"It's nearly morning, and Mike will be here soon" He hesitated

"What, Edward?"

He sighed

"When you came in, I was with you. Mike came straight away and when he saw me, completely flipped. He demanded what I was doing with you...and I told him. He knows about us Bella and forbade me to visit you here"

The machine recognised my panic, signalling to the world that my heart was going into overdrive. This couldn't be good for my chances of a speedy recovery. Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming down the corridor and I froze. Edward did the same. We were caught. There was a quiet tap on the door, and I gestured for Edward to go out the window, thankful I was on the ground floor. He kissed me quickly and whispered that he would come back before disappearing into the darkness outside.

"Come in"

The door opened, and a nurse came in. I wanted to kick myself, all the worry and it wasn't even Mike. She came over and checked my charts

"Glad to see you are finally awake. How are you feeling, Mrs Newton?"

"A little pain in my side, but nothing that I can't handle"

The last thing I wanted to worry about was a little stabbing pain, not when I just found out my husband knows about my affair. I needed to know how much time I had to prepare.

"Do you know what time my husband will be coming in?"

"Well visiting hours are 10-2 so I would say anytime then"

She smiled at me before leaving the room. I looked at the clock, it was 5am. I decided that I would sleep until Mike arrived, at least that way I wouldn't have to sit for 5 hours panicking about what to say. I closed my eyes, and waited for sleep to consume me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Final chapter :) Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me since the start all those months ago and waited very patiently for me to update :L Hope you like how I've finished it,**

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**

PS I mentioned a couple of chaps back that my next story would be Temptation. Thats wrong, the one ibe working on next is A Rose by any Other Name :) Those of you who have me on author alert will know I uploaded chapter 1 yesterday and chapter 2 should be up soonish :)

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_The door of my room opened again, and a figure slipped into the darkness. Enough light was coming through the window that I could make out the strong jaw, toned physique and tousled hair that was Edward. I woke up immediately, my heart thumping faster. He came closer, my breaths increasing with each step he took towards me. I trembled as he lightly stroked my cheek, trailing down my face, neck and sliding slowly under my top, leaving a trail of goose bumps where he went. His lips pressed against mine with an eagerness that made me hungry for him, my arms snaked around his neck as he moaned into my mouth. I pulled my top down, as he grabbed one on my breasts and squeezed it in his hand. Pulling him down on top of me, I groaned with anticipation as I unzipped his trousers and he pushed himself against me..._

"Bella? Are you awake? It's me, Mike"

I mumbled something about staying asleep, trying to stay with Edward in my dream, not wanting to return to the harsh and complicated reality that was my wife. Keeping my eyes closed meant being with Edward, opening them meant ending my marriage and looking straight into my husband's eyes to see the hurt and betrayal that was sure to be there. I felt him shake my shoulder as gently as he could,

"Bella, please wake up. We need to talk"

I took it as a good sign that he didn't sound annoyed, worried and scared more than anything and this confused me. Mostly out of curiosity to see why he was worried, I opened my eyes, widening them when I saw him and the expression on his face. His eyes were red, he had obviously been crying and pain was written across his features. I had never seen him looking this torn up before, and my heart ached again, knowing that I was the reason behind it. I reached up to tentatively stroke his cheek, not surprised when he pushed me away.

"No, Bella. I can't"

I nodded, looking away. I heard him sigh and mumble something to himself that I didn't quite catch.

"Bella, before we discuss....him, I need to tell you something"

This was unexpected.

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I was with another woman while I was engaged to you. I'm not seeing her anymore; I broke it off just after we got married but...she's pregnant Bella, and it's mine"

I nodded slowly, taking it in. I was feeling a variety of emotions and couldn't decide which one was dominant. Hurt, I was hurt. Mostly because I thought he was a better person than to cheat and it hurt me to think that I don't know him as well as I think I do. I couldn't be too hurt about him cheating though, I did the same thing and so I had no right to be angry about it. I felt guilt as well, although he was seeing her before we were married, he broke it off once we were official because he obviously thought that infidelity made it worse whereas I was with Edward _whilst _I was married- the worst out of us both. And although I knew I shouldn't feel it, a small part of me was thrilled that he was unfaithful because it made me feel better about my own infidelity. Selfish, I know but I liked the fact that he would not be able to be angry at me, because he had done the same thing.

"I wasn't expecting that, Mike"

"I know Bella and I _am _sorry about it, truly, I am. But...do you still want us to be together?"

This was it, the moment I was _not _prepared for; time to tell my husband that I didn't love him anymore. My heart sank at the thought of what I was about to do, knowing Mike he had probably already arranged some kind of marriage counselling to get us through this and wanted us to stay together. Although it was going to crush him, I knew it would be better for Mike in the long run if I left him- staying married to a man I didn't love would drain us both.

"I...I love Edward Mike, I'm sorry"

SUrprsignly, he didn't look at all shocked by my news.

"I thought so. When he told me about your...relationship, I saw the love in his eyes when he said your name. It was the look you used to have when you spoke about me, the look you now have whenever he is mentioned"

I looked away guiltily, this was hurting me much more than I thought it would and the fact he was so calm about it made it worse. An angry Mike I could deal with, a hurt and broken Mike I could not.

"I'm sorry, Mike"

He smiled sadly and sat down at the edge of my bed

"Don't be sorry Bella, it's for the best. Neither of us has been happy for a long time"

"Are you going to be with this other woman?"

I didn't spite him for it, I didn't mind what he did, I was just intrigued. His face became puzzled.

"Did Edward not tell you who she is?"

"No, does it matter?"

He chuckled humourlessly,

"I got your lover's ex-wife pregnant. She was my secretary before I opened the store, we started seeing each other after she and Edward split. Small world, yeah?"

Holy Fuck. This is just too weird, too messed up. What are the odds of our love lives and partners becoming so entangled? It was like a real life wife swap that none of us were aware we were taking part in.

"That's just...unbelievable"

He sighed the same time I did, this was sad moment for us. Although I knew we would still be friends and that we would both be much happier with our respective Cullen's (still- so strange), it was the end of our life together and it had been a relatively happy one and knowing it was over, seemed like the end of an era. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, both of us reflecting back and thinking of our life together, short but sweet. A quiet tap on the door made us both jump,

"Come in"

The door opened slightly and my heart hammered when I saw Edward standing there, looking wary. He stepped inside, eyed Mike and I saw the movement of his Adam's apple as he gulped. Mike laughed quietly and gestured for Edward to come over and he did so, taking baby steps. Mike stood up and surprised us all by shaking his hand

"I just want you to know, I don't want any bad feelings between us. Bella and I will still be friends- if that's what she wants and I would like to be on the best of terms with you. We're all adults; I think we can make it work"

Edward smiled and pulled Mike in for an awkward, one armed hug while I stifled a giggle watching them both looking so confused. They pulled away and Mike came over to me, bending down to kiss me softly on the top of the head.

"Goodbye, Bella"

"Bye Mike, good luck with the baby and everything"

He smiled at me as he gave me a hug,

"Thank you, keep in touch yeah?"

"Of course"

With a tentative smile at Edward, and one last wave at me, Mike walked out of the open door and closed it behind him. Edward, sensing that I needed to just be alone and mourn the end of my marriage for a while, told me that he was going to get a coffee. And so I was left alone with my thoughts until he came back, a coffee in one hand and a croissant in the other. Smiling, he sat down in the chair next to my bed and offered me the croissant.

"I would have gotten you something else, but this seemed like the only thing that wasn't burnt or undercooked"

I laughed as I took a bite, it was tasty and I hadn't realised how hungry I was before now. I wolfed it down too quickly and Edward watched with awe,

"If I'd known you were that hungry, I would have got something bigger. Do they not feed you here?"

I shrugged, my mouth still full of food. He laughed again before sighing and brushing a stray strand of hair away from my cheek. I swallowed as he stroked my face softly, closing my eyes and enjoying the feel of his skin caressing mine. I opened them to find his green eyes inches from mine, burning with a passion that I hadn't seen for so long. I loved it; it was his sign of happiness. Sliding my arms around his waist, I buried my face in his chest, immersing myself in his scent and holding myself as close as possible to him, wanting to cry with happiness at the fact that I never had to let him go. Even though I tried my best not to, I couldn't help a few stray tears sliding down. He noticed though, and panic struck his eyes

"Bella? Where does it hurt? Do you need a nurse?"

I shook my head,

"Nothing's wrong, Edward. I'm just too happy and emotional right now"

He rolled his eyes jokingly and pulled me back into his chest, and I gladly stayed there. After so many years of ups and downs, of being happy, then being heartbroken, everything was finally okay. I was happy, content and Edward and I's love had broken through all the obstacles and we could finally be together, for the rest of our lives. I looked up,

"I love you"

A firm conviction rang in my voice and his smile widened

"I love you too"

I leant up as he leant down, our lips meeting and pressing together softly; a symbol of our love.

* * *

**I know some of you probably wont like it and thats cool but I hope you understand why I ended it as I did. I would like to do an epilogue but can't think of any ideas (other than a lemon) so if you have a suggestion for what could happen in the future, leave it in your review :)**


	13. Epilogue

**Much _much_ love to DripDripDrip for writing the lemon in this for me (I did hardly any of it, she did most so credit to that goes to her :L) and also to her and In-My-Secret-Life for beta-ing the whole thing for me :D (L) (L) Go read their stories okay? :L You _need _to :) Anways, hope you enjoy this and thanks to everyone that left an idea in their last review--glad you all liked the way I ended it as well. Apologies in advance for the mushiness of this but I hope you forgive me :) Ohh, song in this is Give until there's nothing left by Relient K, link is found here--I suggest you listen while you read :)**

http://www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=LFZ_6DTE828

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Isabella Marie Swan, today I take you to be my wife. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend."

I gulped as I held back the tears that threatened to embarrass me in front of my friends and family. I knew that saying my vows after Edward may not work in my favour but I hadn't realised how much love and firm conviction would ring true in his voice as he declared his love for me. To make the words mean as much as possible, completely personal to us, we decided that we would each write our own vows and not let the other one hear them until our wedding day. The only person who knew both sets of vows was Alice and she was ecstatic, saying that together our words would summarise everything we both felt about each other. Now, as I heard what he said to me, and how he promised to love me forever, I looked forward to telling him the same thing. Smiling widely, letting the happiness that was overflowing through me shine out with my words, I promised myself to him forever, unable to stop two tears escaping.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, today I take you for my husband. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

His eyes shone brilliantly; both pride and love evident as I heard a few sniffles from behind me as members of the congregation also tried to hold back their emotion. There were a few seconds of silence as Edward and I absorbed the words we had said to each other. This was it, no turning back now and this moment just felt so right, I knew this was the start of an amazing life together. As I stared into his emerald eyes, I thought briefly of our somewhat whirlwind of a romance. We fell in love after only a few days, meeting on an aeroplane flight before being separated and kept apart by unexpected circumstances and bad choices. So many months we were apart, living with our relative partners until fate threw us together once again and we couldn't stay apart anymore. Our story was a complicated one with love, betrayal and broken hearts. We were torn apart only to be reunited once again and finally ended up here, on the Altar steps in front of all our friends and family, promising to love each other forever and spend the rest of our lives together. It was an easy promise to make.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the new Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen."

The words sent a shiver down my spine, it was now official. He was mine forever. His arm slid round my waist and I threw mine- and my bouquet- around his neck, pulling him as close to me as I could without appearing indecent in public. It was a sweet kiss, and neither of us fought for dominance, we just enjoyed the feeling of our mouths moving in sync with each others. I closed my eyes and immersed myself fully in the sensation and glorious experience that was kissing Edward Cullen; my husband.

We pulled apart from each other to a loud chorus of cheers and applause from the congregation. Smiling like I never had before, I gasped with surprise as Edward scooped me up into his arms, and made his way back down the aisle. We reached the doors and they opened to reveal even more well-wishers waiting to showers us with confetti. Rather than head straight to the reception, Alice-chief wedding planner- had decided that we needed pictures taken around the church so we trotted off to the garden at the rear, and posed with our loved ones while the photographer took a multitude of pictures. After the pictures, we made our way to the hired limos which would drive everyone back to the Cullen house where Alice had almost singlehandedly organised the reception; the woman deserved a medal. I almost suffocated her with my hug when I saw what she had done. There were two large gazebos set in the grounds; one with a large dance floor and one with tables and chairs where all the food would be served. Every possible item of food was laid out on one of fifteen tables, including two tables of desserts- the centrepiece of one was the extravagant cake. It was 4 tiered, covered in white icing and intricately decorated with tiny red and pink roses. No sooner had we arrived, Alice was ushering everybody to their seats. Unsurprisingly, our table was in the centre and we sat with our parents, Phil, Alice, Jasper and baby Maria. After everybody had eaten all they could, the party moved smoothly onto dancing.

One thing that I had requested to have no part in was the music; this was because I knew that I would not be able to find a song that would sum up our relationship. Because of this, we both decided that we wouldn't have a 'first dance' with a particular song; we would rather dance amongst our friends and family. That was plan, the reality was very different. Still feeling full from the delicious food, I sat at the table playing with Maria and just being with Edward while everyone was up dancing. Suddenly, the music stopped and everybody returned to their seats. Confused, I turned to Edward, only to find that he wasn't there. Panicking, I looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw him standing on stage. He saw me looking and smiled his crooked beauty before heading to the microphone.

"Firstly, I just want to thank everybody for coming today, you have made Bella and I's day more special and memorable then we could have ever imagined. I also want to give an even greater thanks to Alice, who went above and beyond everything in organising this day. I ask you to raise your glasses in a toast; to Alice!"

Everyone mimicked my actions as Alice went a shade of pink and turned into Jasper, wanting the ground to swallow her up. I knew the feeling. Thinking that Edward was done, I smiled and sat back, what a nice surprise for Alice. I was wrong, he was not finished.

"There was a reason you were all asked to clear the dance floor and I think it's only fair that I explain. Bella, could you come up here please?" he requested, a beatific smile gracing his lips

Suddenly, I felt all eyes in the room turn on me and I wanted to die, I hated having all the attention. Walking slowly to ensure I did not fall over in my heels, I joined Edward on the stage.

"Isabella, I love you so much and I would gladly shout share this fact with the world. You make me so happy and there is nothing that I would not do for you, I am a complete novice to this being wholeheartedly in love situation and I have no idea what I'm doing. But one thing I do know, is that tradition is sometimes the best way so, Mrs Cullen, will you join me for a dance?"

Soft chords began tinkling over the sound system and Edward led us to the middle of the dance floor.

"Listen to the words"

He whispered into my ear as we began twirling and turning.

_No one told me  
The right way  
The right way to go about this  
So I'll figure it out for myself  
Cause how much  
Is too much  
To give you  
Well I may never know  
So I'll just give until there's nothing else_

"There is nothing I wouldn't give to you my Bella, anything you want my love, you can have it. You already own my heart, my body and my soul. There is not a thing in this world that I wouldn't do for you"

He spoke the words over the chorus of the song and the intensity and love in his voice overwhelmed me. If for any unfathomable reason, I doubted his love; his tone alone would disprove me.

_No one told me  
How bad I'd need you  
But I somehow arrived  
To that conclusion all by myself  
And I want  
All you have to offer  
So I offer myself and I'll just give until there's nothing else_

_And I'll give give give, until there's nothing else  
Give my all, until it all runs out_

Give give and I'll have no regrets  
I'll give until there's nothing left to  
Give give give until there's nothing else  
Give my all until it all runs out  
Give give(and I'll have no regrets  
I'll give until there's nothing left

As the song progressed I felt the overwhelming emotion build within me, the combination of the lyrics and the sweet things Edward whispered into my ear proving too much for my body to handle. By the time the song ended, the tears were running in full force down my face.

"I love you, Edward"

I said the words as clearly as I could through my tears but he seemed to understand as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. My surroundings disappeared as I melted in Edward's arms. All that mattered was that he was here, with me, and I was never going to let him go. Unable to stop myself, I moaned quietly into his mouth but I quickly felt the strain in his trousers against my stomach. He moved his lips up to my ear,

"Don't do that to me now, Bella. There will be plenty of time for that later"

His words sent a small shiver down my spine and suddenly, the whole event and reception seemed pointless. All I wanted to do was find the nearest bed and throw Edward down on it, and have my wicked way with him the whole night. Unfortunately for me, Alice had made other plans before that. We danced several more times, heard the speeches from various people and had another unimaginable amount of photos taken. Although I knew that somewhere down the line, I would be grateful for all this effort and the fact my wedding day was more than just long, sweet love-making, but right now I just wanted the latter. After what seemed like days but was only in fact a couple of hours, it was time for us to leave. We were going on our honeymoon in three days and would be away for two weeks but until then, Alice had arranged for us to stay in a hotel in the next town over and be pampered and spoilt. We got into the hired limo and arrived in less than 30 minutes.

From the outside, the hotel looked magnificent. It was a relatively modest size, but was made entirely of smooth white bricks and just screamed expensive. Walking into the lobby, we got several smiles from the guests as they saw our outfits; offering us congratulations as we passed. We checked in under the name of Cullen and discovered that we had the President Suite booked for three days, which was a surprise for both of us. After being asked if we needed anything sent up, the friendly but flirtatious receptionist handed us the door swipe card and showed us to the lift- which was a dark panelled wood inside. We went all the way up to the top and found our room, holding hands as Edward swiped the card in the reader next to the room.

The door opened and we both stepped inside, our breath taken away by the sight before us. Alice had really outdone herself. The bed in the centre of the room was large, king-size and the covers were white satin. A deep blue soft carpet lay beneath our feet and the walls were painted a calming shade of blue, with the shimmering chandelier hanging from the ceiling blending in effortlessly. The lighting was perfect; bright enough to see yet dim enough to add a sense of mystery to the heated atmosphere. The warm light radiating from the matching lamps created a romantic ambience; dark desire lingered heavily in the surrounding air as our eyes met – we both knew what was to come; both figuratively and hopefully literally.

Before a word was uttered through my trembling lips they were crushed as they met Edwards in a passionate, fiery kiss; our lips melding happily as love seeped through the more prominent lust. We spent thousands on our respective outfits (declining Alice's offer of custom clothes as she had taken too much upon herself already) but that didn't matter. His tuxedo jacket was soon on the floor by my veil as I found myself caught in his iron like grip, his body pushed forcefully against mine, as he mumbled something about too many clothes. His glorious mouth left mine then and began a slow assault on my neck; his ministrations elicited an involuntary moan – the sound obviously wondering south as his hips pushed more forcefully into my own, his already prominent erection causing delicious friction. I felt my eyes flutter closed as I released another breathy moan, this one joined by his own guttural groan. My eyes unwillingly opened once more in protest as I felt the absence of his mouth at my neck, the indignation immediately replaced with longing as I met his gaze and saw the desire that flamed within. His accompanying words came out feral, animalistic;

"Bed. Now"

It was a fucking sexy growl and I willingly complied; almost running to the freshly made bed as I felt my own juices begin to seep through the freshly bought blue lingerie I wore; just for this occasion. I fell back onto the bed, the lace of my dress settling as I propped myself on my elbows, waiting. He sat at the end of the bed, placing my foot in his lap, as he undid the strap of my shoe, his fingertips ghosting softly across the skin there; the motion immediately causing goose bumps to erupt in their wake. He traced slow, sensual circles around my ankle as he began an agonizingly slow ascension north;

"Not so long ago my love, a wife was considered the property of her husband. He owned her, could do with her what he wanted. This"- he placed a small kiss on the inside of my ankle-"would have been mine. All of this"- his kisses continued up to the top of my thigh and his head was now completely under my dress. Everywhere his fingers touched made me yearn for his touch all the more. He placed a delicate kiss at the top of my thigh, mere inches from the aforementioned lace panties I wore; I shivered minutely. I waited in tense expectation as his fingers ran over my underwear. He released a short moan as his heavenly fingers bore witness to my evident arousal;

"Ahh fuck...You're so wet for me, baby. Can I taste you...Please, Mrs. Cullen, let me taste you..."

His voice remained low and sexy, effortlessly leaving me in a more dire situation and yearning all the more for what he offered;

"God yes, Edward"

I couldn't see of course, but I could imagine the beautiful crooked smile stretching across his face as he slid down my soaking panties, leaving me bare and exposed before him. Though at the time I had cursed Alice vehemently for insisting I wax before the big day, I now concluded it was 110% worth it as I heard Edward release a longing sigh, the whooshing air hitting my engorged clit unhindered; my breath hitched at the heightened sensation. I suddenly felt his warm tongue take a tentative stroke of my bare pussy, before he dived back in ravenously. Any previous semblance of self-control I harboured before immediately flew willingly out the window. I heard a series of unrecognisable groans as his tongue worked me into a divine frenzy. He simultaneously introduced two fingers and his teeth into the equation, two long fingers pumping relentlessly as his teeth grazed delectably across my sensitive nub. I knew I wouldn't last much longer as the pleasure reached a plateau, my unrecognisable moans once again permeating the otherwise silent room. Sensing my imminent climax Edward withdrew, leaving me panting in frustration and need; my juices no longer lapped up by his attentive tongue began to ooze uncontrollably into the satin sheets I lay across. I pouted at him as his head re-emerged from under my dress; his now dormant lips shining tauntingly in the subdued light, coated in my essence. He merely laughed huskily at my expression,

"Patience Mrs. Cullen; you will get your orgasm tonight and trust me baby- it will blow your mind..."

Growing tired of his games, I reached for his crisp collar, pulling him down and crushing myself with his weight as my hands travelled to the buttons of his shirt, popping them open quickly and enthusiastically. Although he appeared hesitant at first, he instantly stopped resisting when I angled my hips just so – my sopping heat rubbing delightfully with his ridiculously prominent member. His shirt was off first, followed shortly by his dress trousers and boxers; his smart black shoes abandoned long ago. It was utterly unfair to hide such a perfectly sculpted body; if sex had a male personification- Edward would be it to a tee. I would never cease to marvel at how good he looked without clothes. I looked him up and down, nodding and biting down on my bottom lip as I took in the perfection that was all mine, to do with whatever I pleased. He whispered in my ear, stroking the other lobe while he spoke

"It's not fair to do that to me, love, when you still have so many clothes on yourself."

As he said the words, I felt his cool arm worm around my back and unzip the dress before he pulled it off and threw it with careless ease into the surrounding area, it's destination unimportant as the moment of unity drew ever closer. I was left in nothing but my bra, a matching lacy blue creation that enhanced my natural assets; the chest area was one in which I was greatly blessed. His hand slid up to caress me softly through the fine fabric, a wistful sigh escaping his delicious lips as I arched into his touch. His fingers traced my erect nipple, before travelling slowly to the clasp situated in the valley of my breast, a crooked smirk gracing his handsome face; I completely understood – God bless front clasps. He deftly unhooked the bra, my ample bust spilling forth and finding residence in his eager palms. He lovingly removed the bra from my shoulders as his mouth descended upon my elongated nipple, teasing me relentlessly as I once again climbed the mountain towards sexual gratification. Abandoning my breast his lips returned with vigour to my waiting lips, the residue of my arousal tainting his delicious taste. He thrust his tongue in and out of my mouth suggestively as I moaned into his. My fingers tangled in the copper hair at the nape of his neck, my free hand wondering lazily down his hard Pecs, gracing his washboard abs and feeling them tense up beneath my soft caress. My hand plundered on; weaving through the coppery hair of his happy trail before reaching its destination. I grasped his solid length in a firm grip, stroking him once, twice, thrice before his head situated itself in my neck, his hand wondering down to catch mine as my thumb traced his head, swiping up the pre-cum that had accumulated.

He lifted his head to face me, our eyes meeting as our mouth twisted into similar smirks, mutual understanding and love shared through a simple stare.

He grasped me by my hips, rolling over quickly and positioned me above him, straddling his waist as he propped himself up on his elbows, grasped the hair at the nape of my neck and pulling me down for a long, languid kiss as I felt the head of his cock teasing my entrance, barely in yet already magnificently present.

"I love you, Edward... So much," I gasped as I began my slow descent, filling myself with the man I loved.

"Love... you... ahh... too, Bella... with... all my... heart... ah," he gasped as I set a slow pace, lifting myself almost completely off him before dropping down heavily.

His name fell from my lips in a breathy sigh as his hands ran up my legs, halting at my hips. He guided my movements as sweat slowly began to accumulate across my brow.

I sped up, our skin making delicious slapping noises as we connected over and over, our moans harmonising with the frantic movement of sheets and skin as my pace grew erratic. I glanced down to his face to see him watching me in awe as I used his body for my pleasure, his eyes rolling back slightly when I rotated my hips about him.

"S... So... close, Edward..."

I began to lose strength as my legs trembled with pleasure, my climax imminent yet unattainable as I began to lose my control. Sensing this, Edward held my left leg to his side whilst he pulled himself up to lean on his right arm. He then rolled us over to the right in one fluid movement, keeping himself lodged deeply within me as he once again took control.

His hands clasped mine and rested beside my head on the bed; his lips attacked my neck once again, his hips thrusting in the most primal way.

Our declarations of love, lust and need morphed once more into a symphony of breathy groans and short exclamations of names.

His pace increased as my hips struggled to keep up, our sweaty palms clasped hopelessly as we tiptoed across the edge of pleasure, our bodies ready, yet our hearts unwilling to lose this moment.

Our eyes met mine in a fiery gaze, his undeniable love shining through as we prepared to leap together into the abyss. His lips met mine in a chaste kiss as he thrust one last time, hard and final, both our bodies exploding in wild pleasure as he collapsed above me.

I lost myself in the moment, my body quivering uncontrollably as I returned from my high to find a sweaty Edward panting heavily into my neck.

He finally rolled over to lay beside me, his arm snaking around me to pull me flush against his side. I lay silent by his side as the residual pleasure flared at my most minimal moments, though my body remained spent.

Once our breathing slowed he leant down and placed a light kiss upon my still sweaty brow,

"I must be the luckiest man that lived to have ended up with a woman like you. I love you so much Bella, truly."

I met his gaze, shocked by the sincerity that shone through both his eyes and voice. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively,

"And a lifetime of nights like that will just never be enough...

I laughed softly as he shattered the romantic bubble that had surrounded us, before I cocked my own eyebrow,

"Just say the word and I'll be willing to try to satisfy your demands; your unrelenting desires are becoming rather apparent, my love."

He chuckled darkly, his hand tracing my spine softly as we relaxed against the bed spread, making no move to cover ourselves.

"You may regret saying that Mrs. Cullen..."

"Doubtful" I quipped, my eyes fluttering closed, surrounded in his warmth.

I must have dozed off, as what felt like mere seconds later I felt insistent lips trailing trails across my shoulder and heard the deep cadence of my husband's voice as he uttered a single word,

"When?"

**3 months later**

Unpacking the last of our boxes, I felt a great sense of achievement. The house was now officially ours. It had taken us months to agree to the sale but the realtor accepted our offer upon the realisation that he wasn't going to get any better offers; we moved in as soon as we could, not being able to wait starting our new life together.. We had it all planned out, we would both work part time for the next few years and have an active social life at weekends. After that, Edward would take a full time job and I would be a stay at home mum to our single child- we both agreed to this and were thrilled at the prospect of being parents in a few short years.

Edward came into the kitchen as I was flattening the box and surprised me with a box of takeaway pizza and a bottle of champagne. When I asked him why, he just laughed

"To celebrate our official moving in"

"With take out and champagne? You really know how to show a girl a good time..."

He laughed at my tone, pouring me a drink and wafting the pizza scent my way. It worked like a charm and I was by his side in a second, planting a chaste kiss of thanks on his willing lips as I snatched the food from him ravenously.

We spent the evening on the sofa, eating pizza and watching comedy; I loved every second of it. Just as I finished the last slice, I stretched and leant over to snuggle into Edward when I was suddenly overpowered by a wave of sickness. Leaping to my feet, I sprinted to the bathroom just in time to be violently sick while Edward stood behind me, with a terrified look on his face.

"Bella, do you need to go the hospital?"

"No, no. It must just be the pizza, obviously didn't agree with my stomach. I'll sleep on it, don't worry"

Once he was sure I wasn't going to die, he carried me to bed and even tucked me under the covers, leaving a glass of water on the table and telling me that I would be in the next room if I needed him. Knowing that I didn't like falling asleep without him, he sat next to me on the bed, stroking my hair until I drifted off into sleep.

When I woke up, the first thing that hit me was the sickness again and I barely made it to the toilet in time. Edward came running in after, and once he saw me nearly passed out on the floor, grabbed me some comfy clothes and drove us both to the hospital.

We didn't have to wait very long and I was soon sitting in the doctor's office, having needles poked into me and a long stream of questions asked. He left us alone for a few minutes while he went to run the tests. When he came back, he looked shocked.

"Well Mrs Cullen I have great news!" he exclaimed with a radiant smile, "You're three months pregnant. Congratulations!"

His happy proclamation was greeted by shocked faces and a stagnant silence.

You could have heard a pin drop. For one sickening moment, my heart froze and my blood ran cold- what about our plans? Almost as soon as I asked it, I regretted it. My body became flooded with warmth and my hands instinctively fell to my stomach, almost as if expecting a bump to appear instantly. I looked up at Edward and found him with an almost childlike expression of awe and wonder on his face.

"There's more"

More? What more could he possibly have to say?

"It's not just one baby, you're having twins."

Twins?... Two babies?! We only planned to have one! Panic rushed through me, we wouldn't be able to cope, we didn't have the space, we didn't have the money and we were still so young. It all seemed too much, until I looked up at Edward and found that he still had the same expression on his face, only this time his smile was wider. As I felt the sheer happiness radiating from him, I realised that no matter what happened, we would go through it together. It wasn't an ideal situation but I of all people should know that you have to take whatever life throws at you and I vowed to do the same in this situation. Besides, we had overcome a lot worse than this. Almost as if Edward could read my thoughts, he turned to me, his smile breathtaking

"We will take this head on Bella, we've been through enough to get this point and I don't see why we can't get through this like we have with everything else. I love you Bella... Twins..." he whispered, his tone filled with the same reverence I heard when he spoke of me.

As I looked into his eyes, I knew that he was right. Whatever was thrown at us, we would be able to get through it....together.

* * *

**I did warn you the non-lemony parts were mushy :L Hope you liked it though :) Ohh, and also, Im hosting the 'Forbidden Lemon' contest so head on over to my page for my info on that--Id love it if you entered :D xx**


End file.
